Les larmes de Kyuubi
by xbob
Summary: En ce jour fatidique est né un nouveau démon, bien plus terrifiant que Kyuubi. Mizuki m'a révélé toute la vérité, avant de tuer le seul être cher à mes yeux devant moi. Ce fut ce qui déclencha ma sombre déchéance.
1. Kyuubi

Description:  
Les ninjas ne sont que des armes, mais contre qui doit réellement être pointé ces armes? Une tragédie arrivant à Konoha amène Naruto à examiner la question. Son sensei, Iruka, meurt sous ses yeux, tué par son collègue, Mizuki. Les sentiments débordent, la coquille craque, Kyuubi prend le dessus et Naruto venge l'être qui lui est cher. Tout cela ne lui apporte que des ennuis car Konoha l'accuse rapidement des deux meurtres. Traqué, Naruto fuis le village de la feuille, jurant de ne jamais y revenir. Haïs, pourchassé, incompris, Naruto devra se créer son propre chemin en travers de l'adversité. Dans sa fuite, il se rend rapidement compte que le système ninja n'est pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il pensait. Les décisions qui résulteront de cette prise de conscience changeront peut-être le monde ninja.

Une histoire deux mondes est une fic alternative reprenant les grands fils de l'histoire de la série. Toutefois, la tragédie du début pousse Naruto à faire des choix différents, ce qui modifie le cours de l'histoire. Une seule histoire, deux mondes différents.  
Crédits:  
Masashi Kishimoto a inventé tout les personnages, les lieux et la majeure parti de l'histoire. Moi je ne fait que mélanger le tout^^

**Kyuubi**

-Tout le monde te ment depuis trop longtemps. Il y a douze ans, les habitants du village ont fait un serment, dit Mizuki.

-Quel serment? demanda Naruto d'une voix inquiète.

- Laisse-moi finir, Naruto. Tu es le seul membre de la communauté à qui le serment n'a jamais été révélé.

-Quoi! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Pourquoi tout le monde le sait et pas moi?

-Arrête! Tais-toi Mizuki! Tu m'entends! cria Iruka.

-Ce serment nous défend de te révéler que tu es en réalité l'esprit du renard à neuf queues, continua le traitre. L'esprit du renard a neuf queue qui a tué les parents d'Iruka et détruit notre village est en toi. Tu es le démon renard!

-Ça suffit! Cria de nouveau Iruka

-Ton heure a sonné Naruto.

Mizuki lança l'un de ses shurikens géants en direction de Naruto. Celui-ci était trop interloquée par la révélation sur son passé pour pensé à réagir. Lorsque le shurikens fut sur le point de frapper mortellement Naruto, Iruka s'interposa. Plaquant Naruto par terre, il sentit la pointe de l'arme se planter violement dans son dos. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis vint se mélanger avec le sang avant de tomber sur le garçon qu'il protégeait. Naruto fut surpris par la réaction d'Iruka, une lueur d'incertitude plana dans ses yeux et il demanda:

-Pourquoi Iruka seisei?

-Parce que nous deux, nous sommes pareils… Quand mes pa…

Iruka tenta de terminer sa phrase, mais le souffle lui manqua. Il se sentit couler lentement dans les abimes de l'inconscience. Le sensei tenta de se ressaisir, Naruto devait savoir qu'il comptait pour lui. Il devait savoir que malgré qu'un monstre sommeil au fond de lui, il restait Naruto, le petit garnement au cœur pur. Iruka tenta une dernière fois de parler, mais ce ne fut qu'un long râlement qui sortit de sa gorge. Ses yeux devinrent lentement vitreux au fur et à mesure que la vie le quittait. Naruto regarda désespérément Iruka, comprenant qu'il ne mangerait plus jamais de ramen avec lui, qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais ni ses remontrances, ni ses encouragements. La colère monta rapidement à l'intérieur de lui.

_Iruka, non, ne meurt pas! Que vais-je devenir sans toi? Tu… tu étais le seul à bien vouloir s'occuper de moi. Tous les autres me détestaient sans raison. Non… ce n'était pas pour rien. Ils me détestaient car je suis un monstre, un démon. Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne me fuyais pas? Tu avais confiance en moi, tu m'aimais. Tu étais le seul, mais maintenant tu es mort, PAR LA FAUTE DE MIZUKI!_

-Mizuki, je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait.

-Voyons Naruto, ne comprend tu pas? Iruka a simplement voulu protéger le rouleau. Il n'en n'a rien à faire de toi! Il te haïssait car tu as tué ses parents. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il était si dur avec toi à l'école? Iruka était comme tous les autres, tous ceux qui veulent ta mort. Il n'y a que moi qui te comprenne. Ne t'ai-je pas toujours aidé? N'ai-je pas toujours demandé à Iruka d'être moins dur avec toi?

Naruto baissa la tête. Mizuki avait touché une corde sensible, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait toujours épaulé. En fait, c'était plus souvent lui qu'Iruka qui lui remontait le moral. Pourtant, les derniers gestes d'Iruka étaient éloquents. Quoi qu'en dise Mizuki, Naruto comptait pour Iruka. Naruto essuya alors ses larmes. Mizuki avait pleinement démontré sa traitrise cette nuit. Il avait été jusqu'à tué son ami de toujours sans démontrer le moindre remord. Comment le croire dans ces conditions? Il avait trahis le village et ces habitants. Bien que ceux-ci n'aiment pas Naruto, le garçon croyait toujours qu'ils finiraient par changer. Lorsqu'il deviendra Hokage, les habitants seront obligés de le respecter. C'est pourquoi, il allait arrêter Mizuki. Pour cela et pour honorer la mémoire de son sensei. Au souvenir d'Iruka, le sang de Naruto se mit à bouillir dans ses veines.

-C'EST FAUX! Iruka était le seul à me comprendre, le seul à m'apprécier. Toi… tu ne faisais que me manipuler, comme tu l'as manipulé. Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un monstre!

-Tu es moins bête que je l'aurais cru, espèce de petit démon, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu vas mourir ici et maintenant!

Naruto attrapa vivement le sac de shuriken et de kunai de son sensei. S'empara d'une poigné de Kunai, il les lança en direction du traitre. Mizuki les para avec aisance avec son Kunai avant de le lancer à son tour sur Naruto. L'arme se planta dans le genou du garçon, le forçant à s'agenouiller. Il descendit de son arbre pour assener un violent coup de poing à Naruto. Il l'envoya ensuite au tapis d'un coup du pied. Mizuki posa un pied sur le corps d'Iruka.

-Pauvre Iruka, tu n'as jamais eu d'ambition. Je ne me serais jamais contenté d'être un simple sensei toute ma vie. Ce poste est pour les ninjas incompétents comme toi. J'ai bien plus d'ambition… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te mettes sur mon chemin?

Mizuki frappa le cadavre de son pied avant de ce tourné vers Naruto pour s'emparer du rouleau que le garçon trainait toujours. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place tout en lui glaçant le sang. Le garçon n'était plus affalé sur le sol, mais debout et près au combat. Quand à ses blessures, elles avaient tout bonnement disparue, remplacé par un chakra rouge qui lui enveloppait tout le corps. Ses traits c'était déformé, ses cheveux s'était hérissait et ses yeux ressemblaient davantage à ceux d'un félin. Lorsque Naruto grogna, Mizuki pu voir que des crocs avait remplacé sa dentition habituelle. Mizuki était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne vit pas le coup venir. Naruto le projeta violement sur un arbre qui se cassa sur le coup. Le traitre tenta misérablement de se relever lorsque Naruto fut de nouveau sur lui. Le garçon saisi son ancien sensei par le collet et le souleva.

-Pitié, geignit Mizuki, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux.

-Je ne veux que ton sang, répondit Naruto avec une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il souleva Mizuki comme une poupée de chiffon et le balança de nouveau sur un arbre. Un craquement sinistre retentit lorsque la nuque du traitre sa fracassa contre le tronc. Le corps retomba ensuite, inerte, sur le sol. Naruto avança vers Mizuki et constata qu'il était on ne peut plus mort. Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna et vit qu'il était entouré par une escouade de ninja.

-Regardez, c'est le démon renard! Il a tué Mizuki et Iruka!

Le chef du groupe écrasa sa cigarette et s'avança vers Naruto. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâtît, une barbe bien taillé recouvrait son visage.

-Naruto, rend toi sans résister et nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Je te le promets.

-Je n'ai pas tué Iruka, c'est Mizuki. Il… il m'a manipulé.

-Rend toi Naruto et nous tirerons cette histoire au clair.

_Il ne me croit pas! J'ai tué Mizuki, je l'ai empêché de fuir avec le rouleau, tout ça uniquement pour Konoha! Et eux veulent uniquement m'arrêter? C'est comme ça qu'ils me remercient! Ce n'est qu'une bande d'ingrat! Ils ne m'écouteront jamais, ne me croiront jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis un monstre! Ces crocs, ce chakra… Mizuki avait raison, je suis Kyuubi. Je ne serais jamais apprécié à Konoha. Je ne serai jamais reconnue à ma juste valeur. Je resterai toujours seul. Ils me tueront surement, pour le meurtre d'Iruka et de ce traitre! Même si je leur explique la vérité, ils l'ignoreront, trop heureux d'avoir un bon prétexte pour se débarrasser de moi. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois fuir. __Oui… fuir loin d'ici. Fuir dans un endroit ou les gens me verront come Naruto, et non pas comme Kyuubi._

Une quantité astronomique de chakra sorti subitement du corps de Naruto. Le phénomène obligea tout les ninjas présents à se protéger les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, Naruto avait disparue…


	2. Un nouvel avenir!

Description:  
Les ninjas ne sont que des armes, mais contre qui doit réellement être pointé ces armes? Une tragédie arrivant à Konoha amène Naruto à examiner la question. Son sensei, Iruka, meurt sous ses yeux, tué par son collègue, Mizuki. Les sentiments débordent, la coquille craque, Kyuubi prend le dessus et Naruto venge l'être qui lui est cher. Tout cela ne lui apporte que des ennuis car Konoha l'accuse rapidement des deux meurtres. Traqué, Naruto fuis le village de la feuille, jurant de ne jamais y revenir. Haïs, pourchassé, incompris, Naruto devra se créer son propre chemin en travers de l'adversité. Dans sa fuite, il se rend rapidement compte que le système ninja n'est pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il pensait. Les décisions qui résulteront de cette prise de conscience changeront peut-être le monde ninja.

Une histoire deux mondes est une fic alternative reprenant les grands fils de l'histoire de la série. Toutefois, la tragédie du début pousse Naruto à faire des choix différents, ce qui modifie le cours de l'histoire. Une seule histoire, deux mondes différents.  
Crédits:  
Masashi Kishimoto a inventé tout les personnages, les lieux et la majeure parti de l'histoire. Moi je ne fait que mélanger le tout^^

**Un nouvel avenir**

_Iruka, pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi? De tout le village, tu étais le seul à ne pas mériter ce sort. Le seul à m'apprécier, le seul à voir le petit garçon derrière le monstre. Je me souviens de tes sermons, de tes remontrances, mais également de tes encouragements durant les pires moments. Les autres me haïssait, me jugeait pour ce que je suis, un démon. Mais pas toi, tu m'as quand même aimé, même si tu avais encore plus de raison que les autres de me haïr. Pour tes parents…_

Le soleil se couchait sur Konoha lorsqu'Iruka et Naruto s'attablèrent chez Ichiraku. Ce fut Iruka qui y invita Naruto après que le garçon eu finis de réparer sa énième bêtise. Dès qu'il fut servi, Naruto engloutit goulument ses ramen. Son professeur, cependant restait songeur. La dernière bêtise du garçon l'avait découragé. Il avait barbouillé les portraits de grand Hokage de Konoha sans raison. Si, il y avait une raison. Iruka la savait depuis bien longtemps au fond de lui. Si Naruto faisait des bêtises, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ce n'était que sa réaction face à la haine des habitants du village.

-Naruto? demanda le professeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de barbouiller tout ces portraits? Tu sais très bien qui sont les maitres Hokage, n'est-ce pas?

-hum… bien sur que oui, répondit Naruto. Tout le monde connaît leur histoire, ils ont reçu le titre de Hokage parce que c'était les ninjas les plus forts. Ça, je le sais.

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

-Parce qu'un jour, je deviendrai un Hokage moi aussi. Je serai le plus grand Hokage de tout les temps. Je les surpasserais tous! Dit-il en pointant ses baguettes vers Iruka. Comme ça, tout le monde sera obligé de m'accepter et de me respecter!

La réplique de Naruto déprima son professeur. Ce n'était pas rare d'entendre des rêves comme "je serai le prochain Hokage" de la bouche des enfants. Ce qui dérangeait vraiment Iruka s'était la _raison_. Naruto ne voulait pas être Hokage pour être le prestige, gouverner ou encore protéger Konoha. C'était uniquement pour se faire enfin respecter des autres, un respect pervers, puisque qu'imposé. C'était également pour être accepté… de force.

-Dites, heu… continua-Naruto. J'ai un petit truc à vous demander sensei mais je ne voudrais pas abuser.

-Un autre bol de nouille?

-Heu, non. Je voudrais essayer votre bandeau.

-Ha, celui-ci! Pas question! Il n'y a que les élèves qui ont été admis à l'académie des ninjas qui ont l'honneur de le porter. Si tout ce passe bien, tu auras le tiens demain, répliqua Iruka avec un grand sourire.

-Vous n'êtes pas sympa!

Iruka éclata de rire et ses soucis s'envolèrent. Après tout, Naruto n'était encore qu'un enfant. C'était encore un être innocent, heureux à l'idée de pouvoir porter un bandeau de ninja.

-C'est pour ça que tu avais enlevé tes lunettes!

-Je veux un autre bol de nouille alors!

_Tout ces bons moments moment son perdu. Nous ne mangeront plus jamais de ramen ensemble, tu ne me sermonneras plus jamais. Je ne serais jamais, ni un ninja, ni un Hokage. Je resterai traqué par les miens pour le reste de ma vie. Les villageois de Konoha pleureront Mizuki et souligneront que vous avez toujours été proche, même dans la mort. Ils iront même jusqu'à t'enterrez à coté de ton assassin__! Tout cela est injuste! Pourquoi? Pourquoi une telle fin? Un tel destin? Me voilà, fuyant le village pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Un village où je n'ai jamais été bienvenu de toute façon. Mon avenir n'est plus à Konoha. S'ils me trouvent, ils m'exécuteront et même s'ils ne le font pas, je resterai toujours un démon à leurs yeux. Je dois partir, faire ma vie à un endroit où les gens ignoreront ma véritable identité. Je serai vu comme un simple garçon et non pas comme le démon que je suis réellement. Ensuite, j'apprendrai les techniques que contienne ce rouleau. Je deviendrai fort, bien plus fort qu'un Hokage. Suffisamment fort pour forcé les gens à me respecter et à m'accepter._

_Adieu…_

_Konoha._

xxx

Konoha fut en effervescence plusieurs jours après la disparition de Naruto. Plusieurs patrouille furent envoyer en reconnaissance pour le trouver, mais sous l'influence de Kyuubi, Naruto n'avait laissé aucune trace. Les autorités ne voulurent pas ébruiter les circonstances de la mort des deux professeurs, mais les rumeurs allèrent de bon train. Dès le lendemain, tout le village croyait que c'était Naruto qui les avait tués pour pouvoir s'enfuir avec un rouleau très précieux. Les autorités se montrèrent cependant beaucoup plus suspicieuses. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Naruto avait tué Mizuki, mais c'était beaucoup moins évident pour Iruka. Il avait été tué avec une arme que Naruto ne savait absolument pas manier. L'arme préférée de Mizuki, qui plus est. De plus, certains pouvait se demander comment Naruto avait appris l'existence et l'emplacement du rouleau des techniques interdites. Toutefois, l'enquête fut suspendu tant et aussi longtemps que l'on ne pourrait écouter la version des fait de Naruto.

Iruka et Mizuki furent enterré cote-à-cote, comme le devina Naruto. Beaucoup les pleurèrent, leur proche comme leurs élèves. Quand à Naruto, il ne manquait pas à grand monde. Beaucoup se disait bon débarras, d'autre rêvait de mettre la main dessus pour lui faire payé ses crimes. Les seuls touchés par sa disparition furent ses camarades de classe. Beaucoup regrettèrent d'avoir été cruel avec lui. D'autres crurent au contraire qu'ils avaient bien fait de se méfier de lui. La petite Sakura vécu l'horreur de croire que le garçon, qui l'embêtait pour sortir avec elle, avait disjoncté et tué leurs professeurs. Hinata devenu l'ombre d'elle-même. Déjà qu'elle était timide auparavant, elle se renferma complètement sur elle-même. Quand à Sasuke, il restait septique sur les événements et plus irrité par les agissements de Naruto qu'autre chose.

Les examens qui furent reporté eurent finalement lieux. Par manque d'étudiant, Sakura et Sasuke ne formèrent qu'une équipe de deux sous la tutelle de Kakashi. Sasuke passa proche d'être l'élève personnel de Kakashi, mais le jounin avait insisté pour avoir un autre élève. Selon-lui, Sasuke devait apprendre à travailler en équipe pour casser sa vanité. Le jeune Uchiwa considéra cependant plus sa coéquipières comme un boulet plutôt qu'un atout. Contrairement à d'habitude, les nouvelles équipes se virent confier des missions à l'extérieur de Konoha. L'Hokage espérait toujours mettre la main sur Naruto et il considérait que ses camarades de classe serait les aptes à le ramener à la raison.

xxx

Le charpentier était calmement assis proche de son feu, à quelques jours de marche de Konoha. La route avait été longue et dur pour venir jusque là, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, ce qui fut le plus dur a été de subir le stress psychologique. En effet, l'homme ne se rendait pas à Konoha pour rien et tant qu'il n'était pas arrivé à destination, il restait en grand danger. Il était un vieil homme, mais il avait l'intention de vivre encore de longues années. L'homme soupira et enleva le grand chapeau qui lui recouvrait la tête. Ensuite, il sortit son éternelle bouteille et s'envoya une bonne rasade d'alcool. C'est à se moment qu'une sorte de grognement retentit dans les bois. Le charpentier se releva inquiet que se soit une bête sauvage, ou encore pire. Il scruta lentement la forêt à l'affut de bruit. Si c'était une bête sauvage, le feu devrait suffire pour la tenir éloigné. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre.

-Je sais que vous êtes là, cria-t-il, alors montrez-vous qu'on en finisse!

Contrairement à toutes ses attentes, ce fut un garçon à l'air misérable qui sortit des bois. Ses vêtements n'était plus que des loques, il avait des poches sous les yeux et titubait en marchant. Ce qui frappa le plus l'homme, ce fut le visage miné par le chagrin. Le charpentier soupira en faisait signe à l'enfant d'approcher.

-Gamin, comment t'appelles-tu?

-Naruto Uzumaki, répondu l'enfant.

-Moi, c'est Tazuna. Naruto, où sont tes parents?

-Mort, depuis que je suis petit.

-Alors où est la personne qui prend soins de toi?

Naruto inclina la tête et une larme vint lui perler sur les joues. La seule personne qui prenait soins de lui était Iruka. Maintenant, il l'avait quitté et Naruto se retrouvait seul, sans personne.

_Iruka, pourquoi toi?_

-Il n'est plus là. Il m'a quitté… pour toujours.

-Tu n'as donc nulle part où aller.

Tazuna soupira, les enfants n'avait pas à être abandonné ainsi. Personne ne devrait être obligé de survivre seul dans ce monde hostile. Il décida de donné une chance au gamin, un endroit où il pourrait vivre.

-Tu sais, dans mon pays, nous construisons un grand pont. Tu pourrais m'accompagné là-bas et je te ferai embauché. On va te trouver un endroit où vivre dans le coin et tu n'auras qu'à travailler sur la construction du pont. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

La mine du jeune garçon s'éclaira soudainement. Il se tourna vers Tazuna avait un sourire radieux.

-Vous feriez ça! Ce serait trop super! Il est où votre pays?

-C'est le pays des vagues, un tout petit pays au sud d'ici. Il n'est qu'à quelques jours de marche, nous y serons donc vite arrivés. Cependant, je dois d'abords me rendre à Konoha.

-À Konoha?

-Oui, c'est pour…

Tazuna se retourna et vit que le garçon avait disparu. Il scruta longuement les broussailles, mais Naruto s'était volatilisé.

-Attend, ne t'en vas pas! Cria le vieil homme.

Un lourd silence lui répondit.

xxx

_Pourquoi fallait t-il qu'il aille à Konoha? J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir accepter son offre. Le pays des vagues, ce serait un endroit parfait pour moi. Un endroit où Konoha ne viendra pas me pourrir la vie! Je peux toujours y allé par moi-même. Une fois là-bas, j'irais vois le responsable du pont et je lui expliquerais l'offre du vieil homme. J'aurai au moins un endroit pour vivre en paix, un endroit où les gens ignoreront que je suis un démon. Ensuite… je deviendrai plus fort et je reviendrai à Konoha. Je les obligerais à admettre mon existence, que le démon qu'ils craignent existe et vie malgré leur haine. Mais pour cela, je dois d'abords me rendre au pays des vagues…_

_Le pays des vagues… mon nouvel avenir!_


	3. Rencontre au pays des vagues

Description:  
Les ninjas ne sont que des armes, mais contre qui doit réellement être pointé ces armes? Une tragédie arrivant à Konoha amène Naruto à examiner la question. Son sensei, Iruka, meurt sous ses yeux, tué par son collègue, Mizuki. Les sentiments débordent, la coquille craque, Kyuubi prend le dessus et Naruto venge l'être qui lui est cher. Tout cela ne lui apporte que des ennuis car Konoha l'accuse rapidement des deux meurtres. Traqué, Naruto fuis le village de la feuille, jurant de ne jamais y revenir. Haïs, pourchassé, incompris, Naruto devra se créer son propre chemin en travers de l'adversité. Dans sa fuite, il se rend rapidement compte que le système ninja n'est pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il pensait. Les décisions qui résulteront de cette prise de conscience changeront peut-être le monde ninja.

Une histoire deux mondes est une fic alternative reprenant les grands fils de l'histoire de la série. Toutefois, la tragédie du début pousse Naruto à faire des choix différents, ce qui modifie le cours de l'histoire. Une seule histoire, deux mondes différents.  
Crédits:  
Masashi Kishimoto a inventé tout les personnages, les lieux et la majeure parti de l'histoire. Moi je ne fait que mélanger le tout^^

**Rencontre au pays des vagues**

Une silhouette se posa sur une branche, non loin des portes de Konoha. L'assassin examina minutieusement sa proie ainsi que son escorte. La proie en tant que tel n'était qu'un vieil homme inoffensif, mais les ninjas qui l'accompagnaient pouvaient être problématiques. Enfin, un seul, puisque les autre n'était que des enfants. Il avait les cheveux gris mais paraissait tout de même assez jeune. C'était dur à dire puisque le ninja portait un masque qui lui couvrait une partie du visage ainsi qu'un bandeau cachant l'un de ses yeux. Toutefois, il paraissait sur de lui, bien qu'il baissait sa garde en lisant tranquillement un livre en marchant. Le ninja était accompagné de deux genins, probablement. Il y avait la jeune fille enthousiasme aux cheveux rose ainsi qu'un garçon à la mine ennuyé. Le jeune garçon gardait les mains dans ses poches et répondait par monosyllabe au commérage de son amie. Son regard faisait souvent le tour des arbres, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. L'assassin les vit disparaître de son champ de vision et descendit de son arbre. Il était temps de mettre le piège en place.

-Allez Sasuke, pourquoi tu fais cette tête? C'est notre première mission importante.

Le jeune Uchiwa s'arracha de sa contemplation des arbres pour regarder sa coéquipière. Non, mais pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il fasse équipe avec elle? Comme toutes les filles, la petite Haruno était littéralement amoureuse de Sasuke. Amour dont il se passerait bien.

-Te prend pas la tête Sakura, répondit-il, ce n'est qu'une simple mission d'escorte.

-Même pour une tel mission, je me demande si vous êtes qualifié, ajouta bêtement Tazuna.

Après avoir rencontré Naruto, Tazuna s'était rendu à Konoha pour engager une escorte de ninja. Il n'espérait pas la lune, vu ses maigres moyens, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir se coltiner des enfants. Il espérait juste que leur professeur était compétent, lui au moins.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Kakashi. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je serais là.

-Je l'espère bien, grommela Tazuna.

-Dites, vous n'êtes pas très reconnaissait vous, dit Sakura en s'énervant. Si nous sommes pour vous protégez durant tout ce temps, vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus respectueux?

-Sakura, ferme la coupa Sasuke. Il est notre client et à le droit de s'inquiéter de nos compétences. C'est à toi de ne pas paraitre aussi faible.

-Sasuke, soit plus gentil avec Sakura, crut bon d'ajouter Kakashi, avant de retourner à sa palpitante lecture.

Sasuke grommela en contournant une flaque d'eau. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la jeune fille ne savait pas quand se la fermer. Un sifflement retentit alors à ses oreilles. Sasuke se retourna rapidement en sortant un Kunai pour faire face à la menace. Surpris, il vit Kakashi enroulé par de grosse chaine de métal.

-Mais qu'est ce qu…

Kakashi n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la chaine se resserra. Sous l'œil horrifié de ses élèves, il fut découpé en morceau. Sasuke examina rapidement les ninjas qui maniaient l'arme. Les deux hommes portaient une longue cape noire ainsi qu'un casque de métal. La chaine était relier entre eux et s'encastrait dans de grosse griffe de métal.

-Kakashi sensei! cria Sakura.

-À ton tour, dirent les assassins.

Ils s'élancèrent en direction de Sasuke, leur chaine voltigeant derrière eux. D'un mouvement du poignet, ils la lancèrent en direction du jeune Uchiwa pour faire subir le même sort qu'à Kakashi. Sasuke roula en boule pour éviter l'arme mortelle. Les deux hommes changèrent alors de direction pour charger Tazuna. Rassemblant tout son courage, Sakura sorti son Kunai et s'interposa en tremblant. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, mais elle n'était pas en droit d'abandonner. La chaine voltigea dans sa direction mais fut intercepté par un shuriken. Le shuriken se planta dans un arbre et Sasuke le fixa aussitôt avec un Kunai.

-Merde, il nous a eu, grommela l'un des frères.

Ils détachèrent la chaine de leur griffe et se séparèrent. L'un chargea Sasuke, l'obligeant à esquiver et l'autre se précipita vers Sakura et Tazuna. Il allait en finir avec Sakura lorsqu'un coude apparu autour de son cou. D'un mouvement brusque, Kakashi le mit hors combat. Sakura regarda, médusé, son professeur avec les deux assassins dans les bras.

-Kakashi, mais je vous croyais mort!

Le ninja montra alors une buche découpé en morceau.

-Technique de substitution. Désolé de ne pas avoir intervenu avant, mais je voulais savoir qui était leur cible. Tazuna, tu ne nous as pas engagé pour te protéger des bandits, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, vous avez raison. Comme notre pays est très pauvre, je n'avais pas les moyens d'engager des ninjas de haut rang.

-Alors tu ferais mieux de tout nous expliquer cela en chemin.

xxx

Naruto venait d'atteindre le pays des vagues. Ses maigres économies touchaient à leur fin et il avait hâte d'arriver au site de construction. À partir d'aujourd'hui, sa vie ne sera pas facile, mais au moins, il sera respecté. Naruto s'arrêta alors et examina les arbres. Il aurait juré entendre quelque chose bouger. Un autre bruit se fit retentir et Naruto lança un Kunai dans cette direction. Il s'aventura ensuite dans les bois pour voir de quoi il en retournait. C'est alors qu'il vit un pauvre lapin blanc tout affolé par le Kunai qui l'avait frôlé.

-Ho non! Pardon petit lapin.

Naruto ramassa le lapin ainsi que son arme et émergea des bois. Il se retrouva soudainement face à face avec un Sasuke près au combat. Sur la route déserte il y a quelque minute, se tenait maintenant Tazuna et son escorte. Il avait tous sortie leurs armes, inquiet du boucan qu'avait fait Naruto. En voyant son camarade de classe, Sakura échappa son Kunai. Tazuna, quand à lui, fut plutôt surpris de revoir le petit garçon qu'il avait croisé en chemin. Quand à Kakashi, il fixait le lapin d'un air un peu trop suspicieux.

-Naruto, murmura Sakura d'une voix aigue.

-Sakura, Sasuke que faites-vous ici? Avec le vieil homme en plus!

Kakashi se retourna et lança un regard curieux à Tazuna.

-Vous vous connaissez?

-Oui, je l'ai croisé sur la route pour me rendre à Konoha. Il avait l'air tellement seul que je lui ai proposé de venir travailler ici.

-Bien, Naruto, je crains qu'il ne faille que tu viennes avec nous.

Naruto revint de sa surprise initiale et se mit sur ses gardes. Le grand ninja à l'air louche le fixait, ou plutôt fixait le lapin. Naruto porta son regard vers son amour d'enfance. Sakura était tombé à genoux et tremblait de tout son corps. Quelques sanglots lui échappèrent. Sasuke, lui fixait Naruto avec dédain, comme à son habitude. Les derniers événements n'avait en rien changé son comportement face à ce dernier.

_Non, ils veulent me ramené de force à Konoha. À leur réaction, Konoha tout entier doit croire que je suis l'assassin d'Iruka! Iruka... Je suis sur que le grand me voit comme un démon. Il n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Il se contente de fixer bêtement le lapin! Et Sakura, je l'a terrorise littéralement. Sakura… elle doit croire que je suis un assassin. Pire, un démon! Un démon qui ne pense qu'à tuer et détruire. Ils ont tous peur de moi! Non, pas tous. Sasuke ne me craint pas, il me fixe avec mépris. Toujours le même, à me prendre de haut! Mais peut-être que lui me croiras? _

-Non, je ne retournerai pas à Konoha! Je n'ai pas tué Iruka, alors fichez moi la paix!

Sakura releva la tête et lança un regard triste à Naruto. Ce pourrait t-il qu'ils se soient tromper sur son compte? Naruto faisait sans cesse des bêtises, comme se transformer en femme nue, rater les cours ou gribouiller des statues, mais il n'avait jamais été violent avec personne.

-Quoi, tu n'as pas… tu n'es pas…

-Là n'es pas la question, Naruto, coupa Kakashi. Tu vas devoir nous accompagné à Konoha pour que nous mettions tout ça au clair.

-Même si vous compreniez que je dis la vérité, je n'ai plus rien à faire à Konoha, répondit Naruto. Là-bas, ils croiront tous que c'est moi le meurtrier. Ils ne me feront jamais confiance, puisque je ne suis qu'un monstre!

-Naruto, tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Si! Ne faites pas semblant de l'ignorer! Je ne suis qu'un démon et vous le savez tous. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas y retourner, je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas! J'en ai marre de la haine de tout les villageois, alors fichez moi la paix!

-Sa ne risque pas, avec le rouleau que tu traines sur le dos, lança Sasuke avec dédain.

-Naruto, dit calmement Kakashi, je ne sais pas où tu as été cherché cela, mais tu n'es pas un démon. Tu vas juste devoir nous accompagner à Konoha, pour y remettre le rouleau et que nous puissions écouter ta version des faits. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, je te le promets.

-C'est faux, tu mens!

-Tout le monde à terre, cria Kakashi.

Il se jeta sur Tazuna, l'entrainant au sol. Une large épée passa en sifflant au-dessus de leur tête. L'arme vient se ficher solidement contre un arbre. Un homme à forte carrure sortie du bois en sautant sur la paume de sa lame. Il n'était habillé que d'un simple pantalon bleu ainsi qu'un bandage lui recouvrant le bas du visage. Une large ganse lui recouvrait le torse et l'on pouvait voir le signe de Kiri sur son bandeau de ninja. L'assassin jeta un regard froid à ses futures victimes. Zabuza Momochi…

-Je te connais, dit posément Kakashi. Tu es un ninja déserteur de Kiri, Zabuza Momochi.

-C'est tout un honneur, répondis ironiquement l'assassin. Je te connais également Kakashi, le ninja copieur. Lorsque je travaillais encore pour Kiri, j'avais tout un dossier sur toi, et il était marqué en bas de page «Kakashi, le ninja copieur a volé plus de mille techniques». Je n'aurais jamais cru la chance de voir par moi-même ce que tu vaux.

-Je m'occupe de lui, dit Sasuke.

-Sasuke, non! Celui-là n'est pas du tout du même niveau que les deux autres.

Kakashi retint son élève d'un bras et reporta son attention sur Zabuza. La situation était mauvaise, Kakashi n'aurait jamais cru que Gato enverrais quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. De plus, avec la réapparition de Naruto, Zabuza ne pouvais pas tomber à un plus mauvais moment. Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil en direction du garçon. Naruto se remettait encore du retournement de situation. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait, sinon que la situation était dangereuse.

-Non, mais c'est qui lui? Et puis pourquoi il nous attaque?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de t'expliquer, répondit Kakashi. Reste proche de Tazuna et tout se passera bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas garçon, dit Zabuza en ricanant. Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai. Cependant, je suis curieux. Qu'as-tu fait pour que Konoha s'en prenne à un gamin comme toi?

-Sa ne te regarde pas Zabuza, rouspéta Kakashi. Naruto, ne l'écoute pas, il tente de nous déstabilisé.

-Je m'en fiche, vos affaires ne me concerne plus, répondit le garçon. Plus depuis que vous m'accusez d'avoir tué Iruka et Mizuki, ainsi que d'avoir volé ce rouleau.

-Ho, ce n'est que ça? dit Zabuza. Ne t'en fait pas, à ton âge j'avais moi aussi du sang sur les mains.

-Le démon de Kiri, marmonna Kakashi.

-Ho, on dirait que tu as entendu parler de cela. Pourquoi ne leur comptes-tu pas l'histoire?

-À l'époque, pour devenir ninja, les élèves devaient prouver leur compétence dans un combat à mort avec l'un de leur camarade, commença Kakashi.

xxx

Ils étaient dans un grand champ sur le bord de la mer. Plusieurs ninjas confirmés étaient sur les lieux et ils surveillaient une poigné d'enfants. Les apprentis ninjas étaient stressés. C'était aujourd'hui que se décidait leur avenir, pour ceux qui en aurait un. Il n'osait pas trop se regardé les un des autres. Il avait tous fait leur choix, le choix d'aller jusqu'au bout. Un des adultes s'avança et nomma le nom des deux premiers combattants. Les deux enfants s'avancèrent jusqu'au lieu de combat et se firent face. Juste en se regardant, ils passèrent un accord. Tout les deux se battraient de leur mieux et que le meilleur gagne. Aucune rancune, aucune hésitation, aucun sentiment. Mais alors qu'il se mettait en garde, un brouillard se leva. Il enveloppa tout le groupe, diminuant la visibilité à zéro. Les deux garçons se demandaient s'il devait continuer à se battre, même s'ils ne se voyaient même plus. Ils n'eurent cependant jamais eu le temps de faire leur choix. Une lame se posa sur leur cou, puis mordit la chaire. Les deux adversaires s'écroulèrent, sentant leur vie s'écoulé par la plaie. Ils se regardèrent une dernières fois à travers la brume qui se levait, puis leur regard s'éteignit. Les instructeurs contemplèrent la scène qui se dévoilait sous leurs yeux. Toutes les jeunes recrues étaient mortes, égorgées. Et au milieu du carnage, un jeune garçon était accroupit. Il pleurait, de rage, d'indignation et de peur. Il tenait encore entre ses mains un kunai ensanglanté.

xxx

Lorsque Kakashi eu finis de conter son histoire, un silence plana sur le lieu. Sakura trouva Zabuza et les manières de faire de Kiri tout à fait horrible. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Naruto. Ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt l'avait déstabilisé. Était-il un meurtrier, tout comme Zabuza, ou bien quelqu'un d'autre avait tué leur sensei et rejeté la faute sur le garçon? Sakura brulait de le demander à Naruto, mais la situation ne le permettait pas. L'assassin de Kiri semblait vraiment balèze et même Kakashi était sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas le moment de dire quelque chose qui ferais fuir Naruto. Zabuza interrompit finalement le silence.

-Alors petit, vas-tu rester planté là jusqu'à ce qu'il te capture?

-Non! cria Kakashi. Naruto, il faut rester grouper. Ce type ne cherche qu'une occasion pour frapper.

-Et puis? Je n'ai rien à faire de votre combat, il est hors de question que je le subisse. Arrêtez de me poursuivre, sinon je serai également votre ennemi.

Sur ces mots, Naruto tourna les talons et s'enfuis dans les bois. Sasuke se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite. Kakashi se retourna pour les arrêté, mais fit volte face pour parer la large épée de Zabuza. Le jounin tenta de repousser Zabuza, puis battit finalement en retraite.

-Merde, Sakura, Tazuna, rejoignez Sasuke et restez groupé. Tentez également de raisonner Naruto, mais n'engagé surtout pas le combat! Quand à toi, dit Kakashi à l'adresse de son adversaire, je n'ai pas d'autre choix d'utiliser le Sharingan.

-Ho, je vais enfin voir ce Sharingan dont j'ai tant entendu parler.

Zabuza recula et fit rapidement des mudra. Un épais brouillard se leva alors sur la scène, masquant les adversaires. Sakura, qui courait après Sasuke, le perdit alors de vue. Elle s'immobilisa, seule dans le brouillard avec Tazuna, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Avant que Naruto puisse disparaître lui aussi dans la brume, Sasuke le plaqua contre le sol.

-Ne crois pas pouvoir t'enfuir comme ça, espèce de crétin!

- Lâches moi, Sasuke! Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquille? N'ai-je pas le droit de vivre sans être poursuivis?

-Naruto, tu es toujours aussi idiot! Tu fuis avec un rouleau volé, en laissant deux cadavres derrière toi, et tu crois qu'on ne te poursuivra pas?

Naruto repoussa Sasuke et se releva. Il fit glisser le large rouleau de sur son dos, puis le lança au pied de Sasuke. Le jeune garçon se retourna ensuite et regarda au loin. Sans que Sasuke sans rende compte, une larme coula sur la joue de Naruto.

-Tiens, voilà le rouleau. Il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. En fait, il n'a fait que m'apporter des ennuis, je suis heureux de m'en débarrasser. Pour Iruka, je vous ai déjà dit que je n'y suis pour rien, mais bien sur, personne me crois. Même s'ils connaitraient la vérité, je crois que les villageois voudraient quand même ma mort. Ce qu'ils craignaient le plus est arrivé, cette nuit là. Maintenant, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. Ils ont peur de moi, ils sont terrorisés et pour faire disparaître leur peur, ils me tueront.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas tué nos sensei, répondit bêtement Sasuke, avant de continuer sur un ton narquois. Comment un raté comme toi aurait pu venir à bout de deux chunins? Tu es incapable de faire le moindre clone! Quand au reste, tu délires. Si les autres ne t'aiment pas, c'est juste parce que tu te conduis comme un insupportable garnement!

-Incapable de faire le moindre clone, maugréa Naruto. Tu ne changeras donc jamais? Toujours à me prendre de haut, toujours à me mépriser et à me sous-estimer. L'idiot, c'est toi! Il y a certaines choses que Konoha te cache à mon sujet. Tu n'as aucune idée de la situation dans laquelle je suis!

-Je me fiche de ta situation. Je dois juste te ramener à Konoha, le reste ne me regarde pas. C'est lorsque je t'aurais jeté, ligoté, au pied de l'Hokage que tu devras faire ton petit discours émouvant.

_Sasuke, pourquoi? Tu sais que je suis innocent, que je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Malgré tout, il faut que tu viennes me pourrir la vie! Quelle ironie, le seul à croire que je n'ai pas tué Iruka, le fait seulement parce qu'il pense que je suis un incapable. Je vais lui montrer, moi, c'est qui le meilleur! Il apprendra à ne pas me sous-estimer, et surtout qu'il est dangereux de se frotter à moi. Faites juste que ça marche, faites que j'y arrive. _

Naruto se concentra et composa une série de mudra. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de mettre en pratique cette technique, avec tous les événements récents. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, il était certain de pouvoir la mettre en pratique. Depuis que Naruto avait découvert que le rouleau contenait des techniques interdites, il en était beaucoup moins sur. Pour qu'une technique soit interdite, il doit falloir qu'elle soit sacrément puissante, et donc hors de porté d'un simple élève. Cependant, la nature de la technique fit penser à Naruto qu'elle ne devenait vraiment dangereuse qu'entre les mains de ninja déjà extrêmement puissant. Il se devait donc d'essayer de la réaliser, surtout que c'était maintenant le seul moyen de clouer le bec à Sasuke. Naruto s'avait qu'autrement il n'avait aucune chance contre son camarade. À moins, bien sur, que ce qui était arrivé face à Mizuki se reproduise de nouveau. Juste à cette idée, Naruto frissonna. Cette nuit là, il n'était plus lui-même. Ce n'est pas seulement son corps qui avait changé, mais également son esprit. Naruto était alors devenu un véritable monstre, le démon que les villageois craignaient. Naruto avait peur de redevenir un monstre et de rester ainsi pour le reste de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas devenir un démon. Le garçon allait donc combattre Sasuke autrement.

-Multiclonage!

À ce moment, des dizaines de silhouette apparurent dans la brume, encerclant Sasuke. Naruto fut content que sa technique ait marché. Maintenant, avec autant de clone, Sasuke ne fera pas le poids face à lui. Le jeune Uchiwa regarda avec suspicion les clones. La brume autour d'eux les masquant partiellement, il opta d'abord pour un genjutsu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas logique, comment Naruto aurait t'il apprit à faire des illusions? Le fait qu'ils s'agissent de véritables clones n'était pas plus réaliste. Naruto était incapable de faire un seul clone potable, qu'il puisse faire autant de clone est impossible! Même lui, le talentueux Uchiwa, avait de la difficulté à en faire plus de cinq. Pour en être sur, Sasuke lança rapidement une poigné de shuriken sur l'un des clones. Celui-ci disparu alors en un nuage de fumé blanche. Deux des clones profitèrent de l'ouverture pour passer à l'attaque. Sasuke para le premier et fit voler en fumé l'autre d'un coup de pied. Il empoigna le clone restant s'en servi comme bouclier contre les kunai qui volaient vers lui. Heureusement pour Sasuke, le niveau moyen des clones étaient très faible, tout comme celui de Naruto, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Sasuke savait qu'il devait rapidement se débarrasser des clones. Avec autant d'adversaire, il ne tarderait pas à faire une erreur qui avantagerait Naruto. Le jeune Uchiwa recula et composa rapidement des mudra.

- Katon, technique de la balsamine!

Une série de petite boule de feu sortit de sa bouche et frappa les clones restant qui disparurent sur le coup. À ce moment, Naruto sortie de la brume derrière Sasuke et la plaqua contre le sol. Il posa un Kunai contre la gorge de son camarade.

-Tu ne m'amèneras nulle part, Sasuke! Je ne suis pas le garçon faible et chétif que tu te plais d'imaginer. Tu te crois tellement supérieur que tu en viens à oublier que certaine personne sont aussi forte que toi. À partir de maintenant, vous me laisserez tranquille, sinon la prochaine fois, je ne retiendrai pas mon arme.

-Naruto, tu es toujours aussi bête. Je n'ai baissé ma garde que pour t'obliger à te montrer. Maintenant, c'est toi qui es piégé!

À ce moment, Sasuke balança son genou dans l'estomac de Naruto. À sa grande surprise, le garçon disparue dans un nuage de fumé. La voix du véritable Naruto retentit à travers de la brume.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Sasuke.

xxx

Plus loin, un autre combat faisait rage. Zabuza enchainait les attaques sans laisser le temps à Kakashi de souffler. Malgré que Zabuza soit plus fort et plus rapide, Kakashi para chacun de ses coups avec aisance. Plus le combat se prolongeait, plus le jounin prenait le dessus. C'est à ce moment que Zabuza battit de nouveau en retraite dans la brume. Kakashi s'immobilisa, à l'affut du moindre bruit trahissant la position du déserteur. C'était une tentative vaine, car Zabuza était un expert dans les embuscades. Contrairement à Kakashi, le déserteur percevant le moindre mouvement, le moindre souffle. Il émergea de la brume et visa le flanc gauche de Kakashi. Le jounin esquiva à la dernière seconde avant de contre-attaquer rapidement. Zabuza encaissa les coups avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la brume. Les mouvements de son adversaire n'étaient pas normaux. Tant qu'il se cachait, Zabuza avait l'avantage, mais dès que Kakashi le voyait, il anticipait tout les ses coups. Le déserteur savait que l'œil de Kakashi lui permettait de copier des techniques, mais ce pouvait-t-il qu'il possède une autre fonction? Zabuza aurait préféré éviter cela, mais puisque le taijutsu ne donnait rien, il devait passer au ninjutsu. Il s'approcha de la rive du lac et sauta dans l'eau. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la surface, il n'y eu qu'un petit éclaboussement. Le déserteur flottait littéralement sur l'eau. Le bruit ayant alerté Kakashi, le jounin s'approcha également de la rive du lac. Zabuza n'attendait que ce moment pour agir. Il composa rapidement des mudra et des dizaines de filament d'eau surgirent du lac pour se diriger vers Kakashi. C'est alors que d'autres filaments surgirent du lac pour intercepter celle du déserteur. Zabuza restait incrédule devant un tel exploit. Comment Kakashi aurait t'il pu reproduire sa technique en aussi peu de temps? C'était impossible, il devait simplement l'avoir copier au travers de la brume. Même s'il l'avait fait, comment aurait t'il pu intercepter chacun de ses filaments? Zabuza courra rapidement d'un coté, Kakashi fit de même face à lui. Le jounin se retourna simultanément avec Zabuza pour courir dans la position opposé.

-Tu ne fais que me singé, tu n'es qu'un sale copieur.

-Ça ne suffira pas pour me battre, pauvre imitateur, termina Kakashi, coupant Zabuza.

Le déserteur s'immobilisa alors. Comment Kakashi avait su ce qu'il allait dire? Ce n'était pas logique! À moins que… Zabuza refusa de croire en cette hypothèse, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il composa de nouveau des mudra. Cette fois-ci, Kakashi copiait encore chacun de ses mouvements. Deux énormes dragons sortirent du lac pour s'affronter. Leurs mâchoires se refermèrent l'un sur l'autre, éclaboussant les combattants. Le ninja de Kiri profita que l'eau le cachait à la vue de Kakashi pour préparer ça prochaine attaque. Ainsi, le jounin sera dans l'incapacité de le copier. Une énorme vague se forma et alla frapper, non pas Kakashi, mais Zabuza. Alors que les flots l'emportaient, le déserteur fut en proies à la panique. Kakashi avait utilisé la technique qu'il préparait et l'avait fait avant lui. C'était impossible que Kakashi l'ai copié, il ne pouvait pas le voir derrière le mur d'eau! Zabuza heurta violement un tronc d'arbre. Aussitôt, il série de Kunai le cloua sur place. Il leva la tête et regarda Kakashi qui s'était perché sur une des branches de l'arbre.

-Ce pourrait-il que ton œil te permette de voir le futur?

-Tout juste, et en ce moment, je vois ta mort.

Deux longues aiguillent surgirent du bois et se plantèrent dans Zabuza. Un jeune garçon sortit alors des bois. Il était habillé à la mode de Kiri et un masque de chasseur de déserteur lui masqua le visage. Il s'approcha du cadavre du déserteur.

-Je vous remercie, dit-il. Je traque Zabuza depuis des mois, à la recherche d'ouverture pour le tuer. Vous m'avez rendu un fier service.

-Vous êtes un chasseur de déserteur, n'est-ce pas?

-Exact, maintenant, je vais disposer du corps de se déserteur.

Le garçon se pencha et empoigna la dépouille de Zabuza. Il se releva ensuite et disparu sans dire un mot.

xxx

Sakura discerna finalement une silhouette qui courait dans sa direction. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, elle lui empoigna le bras. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnue les vêtements que portait Naruto. Le garçon se libéra et eu un moment d'hésitation avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Sakura eu envie de faire un geste pour le retenir, mais son bras était paralysé. Ce ne fut que lorsque Naruto fut sur le point de disparaître qu'elle réussit à parler.

-Attend Naruto!

Le garçon s'immobilisa. C'était une rencontre qu'il craignait beaucoup plus que Sasuke. Il avait toujours aimé Sakura, il avait toujours espéré capter son attention. Maintenant, il devait lui faire des adieux. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais le plus dur était de savoir que Sakura le prenait probablement pour un meurtrier. Naruto savait qu'aucun des deux ne se sortiraient indemnes de cette rencontre.

-Naruto… je veux savoir, je veux pouvoir te croire. Dis moi la vérité, as-tu tué Iruka et Mizuki?

Naruto baissa la tête. Sans qu'il le veuille, une larme vint rouler sur sa joue. Il aurait tant aimé tout expliquer à Sakura, mais il était mieux de ne pas le faire. Il devait trancher les ponts, quitter ses amis pour toujours. Il savait que s'il lui racontait pour la trahison de Mizuki, Sakura ne le laisserait pas partir, qu'elle le suivrait pour tenter de rétablir les choses. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui révéler qu'il était Kyuubi, cela la perturberait. Ce qu'il allait dire, ce sera pour le bien de Sakura. Il ne lui mentira pas, mais lui fera passer l'envie de le revoir.

-J'ai tué Mizuki, et j'en ai pris du plaisir. J'ai adoré l'entendre me supplier pour sa vie.

En entendant les mots qu'elle craignait le plus, Sakura s'effondra. Ce ne pouvait pas être Naruto. Celui qu'elle connaissait était une peste, mais ne contenait aucune méchanceté. Naruto n'aurait jamais tué Mizuki, n'en aurait jamais tiré du plaisir. Le Naruto qu'elle connaissait ne lui aurait jamais dit une telle chose. Le garçon disparu dans la brume, laissant derrière lui une Sakura en pleur. Tandis qu'il sautait de branche en branche, des larmes inondèrent son visage.


	4. Révélation

Description:  
Les ninjas ne sont que des armes, mais contre qui doit réellement être pointé ces armes? Une tragédie arrivant à Konoha amène Naruto à examiner la question. Son sensei, Iruka, meurt sous ses yeux, tué par son collègue, Mizuki. Les sentiments débordent, la coquille craque, Kyuubi prend le dessus et Naruto venge l'être qui lui est cher. Tout cela ne lui apporte que des ennuis car Konoha l'accuse rapidement des deux meurtres. Traqué, Naruto fuis le village de la feuille, jurant de ne jamais y revenir. Haïs, pourchassé, incompris, Naruto devra se créer son propre chemin en travers de l'adversité. Dans sa fuite, il se rend rapidement compte que le système ninja n'est pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il pensait. Les décisions qui résulteront de cette prise de conscience changeront peut-être le monde ninja.

Une histoire deux mondes est une fic alternative reprenant les grands fils de l'histoire de la série. Toutefois, la tragédie du début pousse Naruto à faire des choix différents, ce qui modifie le cours de l'histoire. Une seule histoire, deux mondes différents.  
Crédits:  
Masashi Kishimoto a inventé tout les personnages, les lieux et la majeure parti de l'histoire. Moi je ne fait que mélanger le tout^^

**Révélation**

_Le soleil était coucher depuis longtemps, mais des feux éclairait l'obscurité. L'on entendait des cris, des hurlements et des bruits de combats déchiré la nuit. Le village était en feu, ses bâtiments détruits et sa population en proies à l'extrême panique. Il pouvait voir de sa position les ninjas tenter de ramener l'ordre et de mener les villageois loin des combats. Mais, il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'est les ombres qui s'éparpillaient dans les bois, cherchant à faire une offensive contre lui. Elles s'imaginaient être à la hauteur, ces sottes créatures. Il hurla de rage, ce qui eu pour effets de pétrifier les ombres de peur. Un groupe d'entre elles déboucha dans la clairière et elles commencèrent à se disperser. Quelque chose chatouilla son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir deux ninjas lui lancer des kunai explosifs. Il hurla de nouveau de rage devant un tel affront et dispersa les nouveaux arrivés en les balayant de sa queue. Il fit alors face aux deux fous qui osaient l'attaquer. Sa soif de sang était à son apogée, il avait gouté au sang des villageois et en voulait encore. Il voulait le leur. Il écrasa d'abord la femelle sous les yeux horrifié de son compagnon et pencha sa tête vers elle. Il regarda ses yeux écartillés d'horreur, les yeux de quelqu'un qui voit la mort en face. Il écarta son museau et la prit entre ses dents. Elle lâcha un dernier hurlement avant qu'il ne la broie. Le liquide chaud descendait le long de sa gorge et il s'en régalait avec plaisir. Mais une douleur à la patte l'enleva à son extase. L'autre ninja, fou de rage, venait de le blesser! Il leva la patte et l'envoya valser au loin. Il entendit le craquement satisfaisant de la nuque de l'homme lorsqu'il percuta un arbre. Un arbre derrière lequel se cachait un gamin terrifié. L'enfant se jeta sur le corps du ninja mort et cria des choses incompréhensibles. La bête s'avança vers lui, arrachant les quelques arbres qui les séparait. La viande des enfants est si tendre, ce serait dommage de ne pas y gouter. Il envoya un coup de patte au gamin terrorisé, qui, par chance, l'évita en tombant sur son père. Seul le bout d'une de ses griffes érafla le visage de l'enfant, le marquant à vie. Mais le pauvre garçon se releva et se mit entre la bête et le cadavre de son père. Il avait un regard de défi, prêt à embrasser la mort avec fierté. Des cris résonnèrent au loin, ainsi que le bruit des pas d'une créature imposant. La bête se désintéressa du gamin et regarda le nouveau venu. C'était un immense crapaud, presque aussi grand que lui. Et sur sa tête, il y avait une frêle silhouette. Les cheveux blonds, le manteau volant au vent, l'humain le défia. La bête s'élança vers le nouveau défi, le nouveau carnage à venir…_

-Non!

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Troublé par son cauchemar, il ouvrit les yeux… et regarda le masque blanc qui lui faisait face.

xxx

Loin de là, Kakashi se réveilla à son tour. Des voix parvenaient à son oreille, mais il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elles disaient. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, trop faible pour se lever. Il était couché dans une petite pièce meublé uniquement de l'essentiel. Il tourna la tête et aperçu Sakura qui était agenouillé près de lui. Derrière elle, se tenait Sasuke, accoté sur le mur, les mains dans les poches. Tazuna suivi de sa fille, entra alors dans la chambre. Elle était plutôt jolie et avait de longs cheveux noirs. En voyant que Kakashi était réveillé, elle lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé, ça fait trois jours que vous dormez.

-Kakashi! S'écria Sakura. Que c'est-t-il passé là-bas? On vous a retrouvé inconscient et nous commencions à croire que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais.

- Calme-toi, Sakura, je vais bien. Mon Sharingan a juste épuisé mes réserves de chakra.

Sasuke reporta toute son attention sur Kakashi. Le Sharingan était un dodjutsu réservé à son clan. Il était impossible que Kakashi soit un Uchiwa! Alors pourquoi avait-il un Sharingan? Comment était-ce possible?

-Kakashi, continua Sakura, le ninja, Zabuza, il est mort, n'est-ce pas?

-J'en doute, il est bien possible qu'il revienne.

Plus Kakashi y pensait, plus ce chasseur de déserteur lui semblait suspect. Pourquoi avait-il utilisé une arme rarement mortelle pour achever Zabuza? Pour tuer quelqu'un avec des aiguilles, il faut avoir une connaissance parfaite de l'anatomie humaine. Il faut également avoir une grande précision pour être capable de toucher un point précis. Quelqu'un capable de faire cela pouvait très bien simuler la mort de quelqu'un. De plus, le garçon avait eu de la difficulté à soulever le corps massif de Zabuza. En y repensant, il ne devait guère être plus vieux que Sasuke. Qu'un garçon aussi jeune puisse être chasseur de déserteur était plutôt inhabituel. Kakashi croyait plus qu'il s'agissait d'un complice de Zabuza et qui avait attendu le bon moment pour agir. Il raconta son combat, ainsi que ses doutes à ses deux élèves. Puis, ceux-ci lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé avec Naruto. Pour finir, Sasuke alla chercher le rouleau de technique interdite et le posa à coté de Kakashi.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Sakura. Il affirme qu'il n'a pas tué Iruka, et ensuit il me raconte… ces horreurs. Ce n'est pas logique!

-Au contraire, cela confirme nos hypothèses, répondit Kakashi. Je ne devrais pas vous raconter cela, puisque l'enquête n'est pas terminé, mais vu la situation, vous devez être au courant. Nous savions déjà que Naruto a… tué Mizuki. Une patrouille l'a surpris alors qu'il portait le coup final. Cependant, c'est la mort d'Iruka qui était la plus suspecte. Il a été tué par une arme que Naruto ne savait pas manier, mais qui était l'arme préféré de Mizuki.

-Êtes-vous en train de dire que c'est Mizuki qui a assassiné Iruka? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui, mais sans le témoignage de Naruto, nous ne pouvons rien prouver. C'est pourquoi nous voulons entendre la version des faits de Naruto.

-Attendez! s'écria Sakura. Ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi Mizuki aurait fait une telle chose?

-Nous croyons qu'il voulait le rouleau des techniques interdites. Son plan était surement de mettre le vol sur le dos de Naruto et d'en profiter pour s'enfuir. Après tout, il est illogique que Naruto est volé ce rouleau de son propre gré. D'abord, il ignorait son existence, puisque de telles choses sont cachées aux villageois et aux simples élèves. Ensuite, comment aurait-il su ou se trouvait le rouleau?

-Donc, Naruto n'est pas un meurtrier?

En disant cela, Sakura pleura de soulagement. Quand Naruto avait avoué avoir tué Mizuki, il lui avait fait tellement peur. Elle croyait alors que le Naruto qu'elle connaissait avait disparue, laissant la place à un meurtrier avide de sang. En réalité, c'était Naruto la victime dans toute cette histoire. En le voyant avec Mizuki, la patrouille avait du sauter trop vite aux conclusions. Naruto avait du alors prendre peur et fuir. Sakura un petit ricanement noir. Naruto n'avait jamais été très malin, dire que tout ça aurait pu être évité s'il n'avait pas fuis! Maintenant, il se croyait seul, trahis de tous et poursuivis pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Cela fendait le cœur à Sakura.

-Tout cela n'est qu'une méprise, continua-t-elle. Tout ira mieux dès que nous le retrouverons. N'est-ce pas, Kakashi?

-Non, coupa Sasuke, il s'est passé autre chose cette nuit là. Quelque chose que vous nous cachez, quelque chose que vous craigniez.

-Que veux-tu dire, Sasuke? demanda Kakashi.

-C'est lui qui m'a dis cela. Il m'a dit que Konoha nous cachait des choses à son sujet. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse référence à l'enquête. Il est arrivé quelque chose cette nuit là qui a persuadé Naruto de fuir le village. Ce n'est pas la crainte d'être pris pour un meurtrier qui l'a fait partir, mais autre chose.

Kakashi soupira. En réalité, lui-même ignorait ce qui c'était réellement passé cette nuit-là. Cependant, Asuma lui avait rapporté qu'il avait trouvé Naruto possédé par le démon renard. Le sceau avait été détruit, non, seulement affaiblie, se repris Kakashi. Sinon, Naruto ne serait plus capable d'agir par lui-même. De plus, ce que Naruto avait dit le troublait. Il avait affirmé être un démon, ce qui était faux. Mizuki avait du lui révéler le serment que tous les villageois avait fait. Mais que lui avait-il exactement dit? L'avait-il traité de démon, ou avait-il révélé que l'un d'eux était scellé à l'intérieur de Naruto? La situation était plus mauvaise que l'Hokage l'avait estimé. Naruto était instable, et il se baladait librement dans la nature. Dire qu'il lui avait filé entre les doigts! Il fallait rapidement mettre la main dessus, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ou bien que le sceau ne cède. Kakashi examina ses élèves. Devait-il être mis au courant? De toute évidence, Sasuke se doutait déjà de quelque chose. Il parviendrait rapidement à des conclusions, surtout s'il revoit Naruto. De plus, il ne faudrait pas qu'un malentendu s'installe. Trop de villageois prenait Naruto pour la réincarnation de Kyuubi, il fallait éviter à tout prix que ses camarades fassent de même.

-Tu as raison Sasuke, il y a quelque chose d'autre. Cela concerne Naruto, mais même lui n'était pas au courant. J'ignore ce qu'il sait maintenant, mais ce qu'il t'a dit me fait penser qu'il en sait une partie.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Sakura.

-En réalité, commença Kakashi, les villageois ne sont pas désagréable avec Naruto uniquement parce qu'il est un véritable garnement. À la naissance de Naruto, il fut... désigné comme une sorte de gardien, si on veut. Quelque chose fut scellée à l'intérieur de lui pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Malheureusement, les villageois ont commencé à craindre Naruto, et à le confondre avec ce qu'il garde. Je crains que Mizuki ne lui ai pas raconté l'entière vérité et que Naruto se confond en ce moment avec cette chose. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a décidé de fuir Konoha.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a été scellé à l'intérieur de lui? Demande le jeune Uchiwa.

-Ça, c'est à lui seul de décider s'il veut vous le dire. Maintenant, laissez-moi, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Dès demain, vous commencerez un entrainement spécial pour contrôler votre chakra.

xxx

Devant l'apparition matinale, Naruto cria et recula vivement. Il sortit un Kunai et se mit en posture de défense. Le masque du garçon lui faisait penser à ceux des forces spéciales de Konoha. Il avait déjà retrouvé sa trace? Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto avait déjà pris sa décision. Il ne retournerait pas à Konoha et il est près à défendre chèrement sa peau. Devant une telle attitude, le nouveau venu ouvrit les mains en un geste apaisant.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je désire seulement te parler.

-Qui es-tu, que veux-tu?

-Je m'appelle Haku, je t'ai vu hier et j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à tes camarades.

-Quoi? Mais… ça veux dire que tu étais avec l'autre sale type!

Naruto ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait. Si le garçon était avec l'assassin, pourquoi s'intéressait-il à lui? À moins qu'ils aient réussis à éliminer l'autre type qui était avec Sakura et Sasuke. Dans ce cas, il venait peut-être éliminer le seul témoin restant de la scène. Cette idée lui leva le cœur. S'il était mort, c'était de sa faute, c'était parce qu'il les avait abandonné dans un moment critique.

-Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont morts!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tes amis vont bien, si on peut les appeler comme ça.

-Alors que viens-tu faire ici?

-J'ai entendu ce que tu leur as dit. Tu as tourné le dos à ton village, ou plutôt ton village t'a tourné le dos. Maintenant, tu n'as nulle pars où aller, tu n'as plus de but dans la vie. Tu n'es plus qu'une coquille vide qui se demande pourquoi elle existe.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela?

-Car auparavant, j'étais comme toi. Ma vie était heureuse, jusqu'à ce que je développe mon don que je tenais de ma mère. Quand mon père l'a découvert, il a eu peur. Dans mon pays, les techniques héréditaires ont causé beaucoup de guerre. Les gens craignent et haïssent ceux qui en possèdent. Ma mère avait caché le sien, mais par ma faute, mon père découvrit toute la vérité. Il a alors alerté les autres villageois. Ils ont tué ma mère et ont…

Haku s'arrêta à ce moment, ses souvenirs étaient trop douloureux. Son propre père avait tué sa mère devant ses yeux avant de s'en prendre à lui. C'est à ce moment que son pouvoir avait échappé à son contrôle. Des pics de glace avaient jaillis dans toute la maison, transperçant les villageois et même les murs et le toit. Lorsque Haku avait repris conscience, tout le monde était mort. Tous… mort. Naruto regarda le garçon avec un nouveau regard. Ils étaient pareils, ils avaient vécu la même chose. Les villageois craignaient le pouvoir de Haku, comme ceux de Konoha craignent Naruto. Tout les deux étaient rejeté de la société, crains et hais.

-Après, j'étais seul. J'ai erré, sans but, ne cherchant qu'à survivre. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais toujours vivant. C'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Zabuza. Il ne m'a pas rejeté, il ne m'a pas crains. À ce moment, il a redonné un sens à ma vie. Depuis ce temps, je ne vis plus que pour lui. Toi aussi, tu dois trouver un but à ta vie. Tu dois te trouver quelqu'un dont la vie est plus précieuse que la tienne. Quelqu'un pour qui tu seras près à tout sacrifier.

Naruto resta silencieux. Il n'avait plus personne qui lui était cher, plus personne qui tenait à lui. Le seul à le comprendre et à l'accepter était mort en le protégeant. Tout les autres le haïssaient, le craignaient. Non, il y avait d'autre personne qui était gentil avec lui. Naruto pensa au moment qu'il avait passé avec certains camarades de classe. Il n'avait pas particulièrement été aimé, mais eux au moins ne le voyaient pas comme un monstre. Naruto secoua la tête, s'ils ne le considéraient pas comme tel, c'était juste parce qu'ils ignoraient la vérité. Naruto ce demanda quel aurait été leur réaction s'il l'avait su. Surement la même que tout les autres villageois. Haku avait raison, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Ce qu'il faisait, il ne le faisait plus que pour lui. Mais quel bonheur y avait-il à être seul? Le chemin qui se dressait devant lui n'était plus celui de l'amour et de l'amitié, mais celui de la haine et de la vengeance. Tenait-il vraiment à prendre ce chemin? En avait-il vraiment le choix? C'est à ce moment que Naruto pris une décision qui allait probablement changer le cours de sa vie.

xxx

Sasuke se dirigeait vers le chantier de construction. Il avait finalement terminé son entrainement et pouvait désormais prendre des tours de garde. Que le contrôle de son chakra l'est tenu en échec tout ce temps avait irrité Sasuke. D'autant plus que Sakura y était parvenu dès la première journée. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs jours d'effort qu'il y parvint. Désormais, s'il recroiserait Naruto, le garçon ne pourrait plus s'échapper aussi facilement. En pensant à son camarade, Sasuke ne fut que plus irrité. Les réponses de Kakashi n'avaient fait que soulever plus de question. Quel était la chose que Naruto gardait? Lors de leur dernière rencontre, ce n'était pas seulement le comportement de Naruto qui était étrange. À l'école, il était un véritable raté, incapable de faire le moindre clone ou de toucher la moindre cible avec un shuriken. Alors comment diable avait-il créé autant de clone? De plus, Kakashi avait insinué que Naruto était venu à bout de Mizuki, un chunin confirmé. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sasuke arriva finalement au chantier de construction. Il salua brièvement Sakura qui lui rendit à peine son salut. Elle aussi était troublée depuis quelque temps. Elle n'avait cependant pas des considérations aussi terre-à-terre que Sasuke. Elle s'inquiétait surtout que Naruto était seul et malheureux. Quand il lui avait parlé, elle avait bien sentit la tristesse dans sa voix. Tout le monde au villageois le rejetait, et Naruto devait maintenant savoir pourquoi. Le fait que Kakashi soulève l'hypothèse que Naruto ne savait même plus qui il était réellement inquiétait Sakura. Elle ignorait ce que Naruto gardait, mais ça ne devait pas être très gentil. Que Naruto puisse ce confondre avec une tel chose était effrayant. Il avait dit qu'il était un monstre, un démon et il devait vraiment le penser. Il fallait retrouver Naruto, pour lui expliquer qu'il n'est pas un monstre, qu'il est un gardien protégeant le village. Naruto devait savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, que ses camarades tenaient à lui. Que certains avait réagis comme les adultes lorsqu'ils apprirent la mort de leurs professeurs l'attristait, mais la plupart avait été triste pour Naruto. Il ne s'entendait peut-être pas très bien, mais il restait l'un de leur camarade, et ils tenaient à lui. Sakura se rappela la réaction d'Hinata, qui avait refusé de croire que Naruto avait fait une telle chose. D'ordinaire timide, elle n'avait pas démordu sur ce point. Ils ne l'avaient plus revue par la suite, et certains disaient qu'elle restait enfermer dans la demeure des Hyûga. Un brouillard se levant l'arracha à ses pensées. Il était beaucoup trop épais pour être naturel. En fait, il lui rappelait le brouillard qui s'était levé alors qu'il poursuivait Naruto.

-Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, cria Kakashi, venez vite autour de moi!

Sakura se dirigea rapidement vers la voix de son professeur. En chemin, elle trébucha sur quelque chose. En apercevant ce que c'était, elle ne put réprimer un cri d'horreur. Le corps de l'un des ouvriers était étendu sur le sol, complètement immobile. Une longue aiguille sortait de sa poitrine. Sakura s'arracha à sa contemplation morbide et rejoignis Kakashi. Sasuke et Tazuna était déjà en sécurité près de lui. Une dizaine de silhouette surgirent du brouillard. Ils avaient tous une stature impressionnant ainsi qu'une large épée sur leur dos.

-Tu as encore amené tes deux gamins avec toi, Kakashi? Se moque la voix de Zabuza au travers du brouillard. Regarde celui-là, il tremble de peur, pitoyable.

-Je ne tremble pas de peur, répondit Sasuke, mais d'excitation.

-Vas-y Sasuke, murmura Kakashi.

Sasuke se mit alors en mouvement. Grace à l'entrainement qu'il avait suivi, il concentra son chakra dans ses pieds. Il couru vers la première silhouette qui leva sa large lame. Sasuke l'évita avec aisance d'un bond de coté et planta son Kunai dans le coup de l'apparition. Aussitôt, le clone de Zabuza se liquéfia et coula sur le sol. Sasuke se retourna et fit rapidement de même avec le reste des clones. D'autres silhouettes émergèrent alors du brouillard.

-Il arrive à vaincre des clones aqueux, dit le véritable Zabuza en émergeant de la brume. Ce garçon a du talent, serait-il un adversaire à la hauteur?

-Apparemment, répondit le garçon masqué à ses cotés.

-Pff, ce n'est que de la frime, répliqua la troisième silhouette…


	5. La voie de l'amour et de la haine

Description:  
Les ninjas ne sont que des armes, mais contre qui doit réellement être pointé ces armes? Une tragédie arrivant à Konoha amène Naruto à examiner la question. Son sensei, Iruka, meurt sous ses yeux, tué par son collègue, Mizuki. Les sentiments débordent, la coquille craque, Kyuubi prend le dessus et Naruto venge l'être qui lui est cher. Tout cela ne lui apporte que des ennuis car Konoha l'accuse rapidement des deux meurtres. Traqué, Naruto fuis le village de la feuille, jurant de ne jamais y revenir. Haïs, pourchassé, incompris, Naruto devra se créer son propre chemin en travers de l'adversité. Dans sa fuite, il se rend rapidement compte que le système ninja n'est pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il pensait. Les décisions qui résulteront de cette prise de conscience changeront peut-être le monde ninja.

Une histoire deux mondes est une fic alternative reprenant les grands fils de l'histoire de la série. Toutefois, la tragédie du début pousse Naruto à faire des choix différents, ce qui modifie le cours de l'histoire. Une seule histoire, deux mondes différents.  
Crédits:  
Masashi Kishimoto a inventé tout les personnages, les lieux et la majeure parti de l'histoire. Moi je ne fait que mélanger le tout^^

**La voie de l'amour et de la haine**

Le silence plana un court moment sur le pont. Puis, les trois silhouettes émergèrent de la brume. Il y avait Zabuza, avec sa large carrure et son énorme épée posé nonchalamment sur son dos. Ensuite venait le jeune garçon qui s'était fait passer pour chasseur de déserteur. Il n'était guère plus grand que Sasuke et avait une fine silhouette. De longues tresses noires encadraient le masque qui lui cachait le visage. Le troisième personnage portait des vêtements semblables à ceux du garçon. Un masque identique lui recouvrait le visage, mais Sakura et Sasuke aurait reconnue entre mille la touffe de cheveux blonds qui en émergeait. En reconnaissant son camarade, Sakura perdu le souffle. Depuis que Kakashi leur avait révélé la vérité, elle n'espérait plus que le retrouver. Elle voulait le ramener, tout lui expliquer, puis que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, à l'époque où Naruto n'était qu'un gamin innocent. En revoyant Naruto en compagnie de ces assassins, Sakura compris qu'elle ne désirait que le ramener à une époque qui n'existait plus. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, les choses ne redeviendraient jamais comme avant.

-Naruto, murmura Sakura.

-Je vois que vous reconnaissez Kyuubi, dit Zabuza en ricanant.

-Naruto, demanda Kakashi, depuis quand te fais-tu appeler Kyuubi?

-Pourquoi cette question, je ne le devrais pas?

Naruto retira lentement son masque. Son regard était dur et sans aucune chaleur. Son visage demeurait inexpressif, malgré la situation dans laquelle il se tenait. En entendant cette réplique, Kakashi se renfrogna. Ainsi, il avait raison de croire que Naruto ne savait plus réellement qui il était. Mizuki avait dû lui rentrer dans la tête que Naruto et Kyuubi n'était qu'une seule et même personne avant de mourir. Maintenant, non seulement Naruto se confondait avec un démon hautement dangereux, mais il était entre les griffes de Zabuza. Que Naruto s'allie à de telles crapules, pour une raison ou pour une autre, était préoccupant. Il semblait avoir tiré un trait définitif sur Konoha ainsi que tout ce que le village représentait. Kakashi doutait pouvoir le faire revenir de son propre gré, mais il se devait tout de même d'essayer.

En entendant Zabuza mentionner Kyuubi, Sasuke fut également troublé. Kyuubi était le démon renard, pourquoi Naruto prendrait son nom? À moins que… L'horrible vérité se révéla à Sasuke. La chose qui était scellé en Naruto n'était rien de moins que le démon renard. Un démon suffisamment puissant pour détruire Konoha à lui seul. Sasuke se doutait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sombre, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Naruto était l'hôte d'une telle créature! À ce moment, Sakura lâcha un sanglot alors qu'elle parvenait à la même conclusion que lui. Peu étonnant que les villageois haïssent Naruto, il contient l'être que les habitants de Konoha craignent plus que tout.

-Naruto, commença Kakashi, je ne sais pas ce que Mizuki est allé te raconter, mais tu n'es pas Kyuubi. Ne fait pas l'erreur de croire que tu es le démon renard!

Un bref moment d'hésitation passa sur le visage de Naruto. Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de remettre son masque.

-C'est sans importance, ce n'est pas pour cela que je me fais appeler Kyuubi. Un nom ne sert qu'à désigner une chose telle que les gens se la représente. Quand les gens me regardent, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils voient, mais le démon renard. Alors autant qu'ils m'appellent par ce nom, n'est-ce pas?

-Naruto, est-ce vraiment ce que tu crois? S'écria Sakura. Crois-tu vraiment qu'en te regardant, Sasuke et moi ne voyons qu'un monstre? Non, à nos yeux, tu resteras toujours Naruto, notre camarade de classe.

-Tu reste surtout le garnement qui passe son temps à faire des sales tours, repris Sasuke. Peu importe ce que tu es réellement, tu restes un gamin immature qui croit que le monde tourne autour de lui.

-Sasuke, j'ai longtemps rêvé de t'égaler, avoua Naruto, pour que tu reconnaisses enfin ma valeur. Tu avais tout, le talent, la force, le charme. Tu étais à la fois mon modèle et mon rival. Je n'attendais que le jour où je pourrais enfin te surpasser et que tu me considères comme un égal. Maintenant, je comprends à quel point je me suis fourvoyé. Tu ne me considéreras jamais comme un égal. Tu es beaucoup trop imbu de toi-même pour reconnaitre le talent de quelqu'un d'autre!

-Il n'y a rien à reconnaître, peu importe que tu sois l'hôte de Kyuubi, je te reste de loin supérieur.

- Alors laisse-moi te prouver le contraire.

-Bon, dit Zabuza, comme convenu nous te laissons t'occuper de Sasuke.

-Naruto, demanda Kakashi, pourquoi es-tu avec eux?

-Je dois couper les liens pour être enfin libre. Le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir reste de me débarrasser de vous.

-Naruto, tu ne crois pas réellement ce que tu dis, geignit Sakura.

-Il est trop tard pour tenter de me faire changer d'idée. J'ai déjà choisis ma voie et je la suivrai jusqu'au bout, peu importe le prix à payer.

Sasuke fut incapable de se contrôler davantage. Entendre Naruto déblatérer toute ces absurdités le mettait hors de lui. Comment pouvait-on être aussi idiot? Comme si ce qu'il avait vécu lui donnait le droit de traiter les autres ainsi! Il était temps pour Naruto de remettre les deux pieds sur terre et c'est lui qui s'en chargera! Le jeune Uchiwa sortie un kunai et chargea son camarade. Naruto esquiva facilement et recula pour prendre de la distance entre lui et les autres. Voyant la situation dégénérer, Kakashi tenta d'intervenir, mais Zabuza lui barra le chemin avec sa lame. Ce rappel renfrogna Kakashi. S'il tentait d'interférer entre les deux garçons, l'assassin aurait la voie libre pour abattre Tazuna. Déjà que Kakashi allait en avoir plein les bras à devoir neutraliser à la fois Zabuza et le jeune garçon. Sakura eu envie d'agir, mais Kakashi lui ordonna de rester immobile d'un signe de main.

Sasuke enchainait rapidement les attaques pour que Naruto soit incapable de créer de clone. Naruto bloqua la plupart coups de Sasuke avant de se prendre un pied dans la poitrine. La puissance du coup l'envoya valser plus loin. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour faire apparaître une multitude de clone. En le voyant faire, Sasuke eu un petit ricanement.

-Cette fois, il ne suffira pas de faire quelques clones pour me berner. Tu as pu voir la façon dont j'ai éliminé les clones aqueux de ton _ami. _Maintenant que j'ai appris à maitriser mon chakra, tes clones ne feront vraiment pas le poids face à moi.

-Tu recommences à me sous-estimer. C'est un jeu dangereux, Sasuke. Je croyais que tu l'aurais compris lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Les clones passèrent subitement à l'attaque. Contrairement à la dernière fois, ils combattaient en parfaite harmonie. Durant que deux d'entre eux occupait Sasuke, un clone le contourna et se prépara à le prendre de revers. Sasuke l'aperçue juste à tant pour éviter un coup de kunai. Malheureusement pour lui, un quatrième clone lui atterrie sur le dos. Naruto avait profité de la distraction pour le lancer vers Sasuke. L'Uchiwa se jeta aussitôt par terre en réalisant une roulade. Le clone, entrainé dans la chute, disparu en un nuage de fumé. Sasuke n'eu cependant pas le temps de se relever que ses adversaires furent de nouveau sur lui. Il roula sur lui-même pour éviter une poigné de shuriken qui alla se planter dans le sol. Naruto en profita pour le frapper dans les cotes. La violence du choc rejeta Sasuke plus loin. Le jeune brun décida qu'il était de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Il se releva et fit rapidement une série de mudra, puis cracha une immense boule de feu qui engloutie les clones. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il était seul sur la surface de combat. Où se trouvait Naruto? Une dizaine de clone apparurent alors, grimpant sur la rambarde du pont. Sasuke compris aussitôt que Naruto avait battu en retraite sur la mer dès le début du combat. Il jeta une poigné de shuriken sur les clones qui disparurent avant de se jeter du pont. Concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds, il atterrit en douceur sur la surface de l'eau. Comme il le pensait, Naruto se trouvait là, sous le pont. En le voyant marcher sur la rivière, Sasuke en déduisit que son camarade avait également appris à maitriser son chakra. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha, Naruto évoluait à un rythme surprenant. Auparavant, il lui aurait bien fallu plusieurs mois avant de réussir à maitriser son chakra. Sasuke ne réfléchie pas plus longtemps à la question et repassa à l'attaque. Après plusieurs échanges de coup, il frôla Naruto avec son arme, causant une large déchirure dans ses vêtements. Par cette déchirure, Sasuke remarqua de longue cicatrise qui recouvrait le corps de Naruto. Ces marques était superficiel, mais semblait avoir été causé récemment puisque l'on pouvait toujours les voir.

-Naruto, d'où viennent ces marques? Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai causés lors de notre dernier combat.

-Avec Zabuza, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être entrainé.

Naruto porta un coup que Sasuke bloqua avant de riposter. Le jeune Uchiwa compris mieux les rapides progrès du blond. Il avait subit une sorte d'entrainement inhumains avant de venir ici. Sasuke trouvait stupide de tel mesure, mais en voyant Naruto combattre, il ne pu nier l'efficacité de cette façon de faire. Plus cela allait, plus Naruto prenait l'avantage. Le seul point positif était qu'il avait cessé de créer des clones, sans doute pour économiser son chakra. Le camarade de Sasuke n'avait pas seulement appris à maitriser son chakra, il se battait dorénavant de façon beaucoup plus réfléchie. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancien Naruto qui se contentait de foncer dans le tas. Chacun de ses mouvements était calculé pour faire le plus de dommage en dépensant le moins d'énergie possible.

-Zabuza à raison lorsqu'il dit que l'on ne peut pas former de bon ninja en temps de paix, repris Naruto. Nous étions dorloté dans notre village, apprenant lentement à notre rythme, au grée de notre détermination. C'est une façon d'apprendre totalement futile. Pour s'améliorer, il faut dépasser nos limite, aller jusqu'où l'on n'aurait jamais osé s'aventurer par nous même. Face à la mort, tout le monde découvre une puissance qu'il n'aurait jamais crue sienne. Pour réellement s'améliorer, il faut pouvoir faire la même chose lors de nos entrainements. En sachant que l'échec sera douloureux, notre instinct de survie prend là-dessus et nous libérons nos véritables capacités.

-Tu es complètement fou. Il ne suffit pas de vivre un entrainement inhumain comme le tiens pour devenir forts, il faut posséder du talent. Tu auras beau repousser tes limites autant que tu veux, cela ne suffira jamais pour m'égaler parce que contrairement à toi, je suis doué!

La tendance commença à se renverser. Soudainement, Sasuke commença à mieux voir aux travers des mouvements de Naruto. Sa nouvelle technique de combat se résumait à une poigné de mouvement exécuté en alternance. Naruto ne se battait pas en improvisant, mais avec une logique qu'il avait appris lors de son entrainement. Sasuke sourit à cette pensé, c'était ce qui le différenciait de Naruto. Lui n'avait nullement besoin d'apprendre de tel mouvement avant un combat car il était suffisamment doué pour adapter son style de combat au mouvement de son adversaire. En anticipant les mouvements de Naruto, il reprit le contrôle du combat. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux étaient devenus rouge, et la première pupille du Sharingan était apparue.

xxx

En voyant Sasuke sauter du pont, Zabuza soupira. Il semblait bien que le spectacle était terminé. La brume qu'il avait écartée pour être en mesure d'admirer le combat repris. De nouveau, la visibilité devint nulle. Se préparant au combat, Kakashi releva son bandeau, révélant le Sharingan.

-Ton Sharingan ne te permet pas de voir le futur, se moqua Zabuza. Haku a observé tout notre combat, ainsi que celui des gamins. Ce garçon est un véritable génie. Il lui suffit d'observer quelqu'un combattre pour comprendre ses techniques. Ton Sharingan permet de saisir le moindre de mes mouvements. C'est avec lui, couplé à une rapidité plutôt étonnante que tu parvenais à copier mes techniques et intercepter mes attaques. Ensuite, tu m'as plongée dans une illusion pour connaître mes prochains mouvements. C'est lorsque je planifiais ma dernière attaque que tu l'as copié dans mon esprit avant de me prendre de vitesse. Cependant, ton Sharingan a un point faible. Tant que je suis dans la brume, tu as été incapable de prédire mes attaques. Sans contact visuel, ta pupille devient inutile.

-Si je ne te vois pas, tu ne me vois pas non plus. Me combattre dans la brume ne te donnera pas l'avantage.

-Tu te trompe Kakashi. Nous sommes des experts en assassina. Nous pouvons discerner le moindre de tes mouvements, la moindre de tes respirations. Nous nous battons sur notre propre terrain.

Kakashi se mit à réfléchir. Puisqu'il ne pourra pas discerner la prochaine attaque, il devait déduire où Zabuza frappera en premier. La réponse se fit aussitôt dans son esprit, Zabuza allait tenter d'éliminer Tazuna. Le jounin se retourna pour aller protéger le vieil homme lorsqu'il se cogna sur quelque chose dans le brouillard. Devant lui se tenait une sorte de gros bloc de glace. Alors que Kakashi l'examinait, le masque du garçon apparue soudainement à l'intérieur. Une longue aiguille alla se plongé dans le ventre du ninja copieur. Pestant, Kakashi recula aussitôt. Il s'était bien fait avoir. En regardant autour de lui, il discerna d'autre miroir. Le garçon l'avait piégé pour laisser le temps à son maitre d'éliminer Tazuna! Dans chacune des miroirs, Kakashi aperçu le reflet d'Haku. Il tenta de sortir du piège avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Du coin de l'œil, son Sharingan aperçu le garçon sortir rapidement d'un miroir et le bombarder d'aguille. Se retournant, Kakashi les bloqua toutes avant de reprendre sa course. Alors qu'il franchisait les miroirs, Haku apparue devant lui pour le repousser. Anticipant ses attaques grâce à sa pupille, Kakashi bloqua les coups du garçon et le repoussa dans son propre cercle de miroir. Craignant le pire, Kakashi couru vers Sakura et Tazuna. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un nouvel obstacle lui barra le chemin. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un énorme mur de glace.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir, dit Haku.

Un hurlement retentit dans le brouillard, indiquant à Kakashi qu'il arriverait trop tard.

xxx

Sakura fixait avec terreur la lame qui sortait de la poitrine de Tazuna. Sans signe avant-coureur, le vieil homme s'était fait transpercer par l'épée du déserteur. Derrière lui, Sakura pouvait voir la carrure de Zabuza. La lame se retira lentement, laissant s'écrouler le corps de Tazuna. Elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour protéger Tazuna. Sakura ce dit que se serait son dernier échec et ferma les yeux pour anticiper le coup mortel qui suivrait. Elle regretta amèrement d'avoir été tellement impuissante. Elle n'avait pas réussis à comprendre le trouble de Naruto avant que l'inévitable arrive. Lorsqu'elle l'avait finalement retrouvé, elle avait été incapable de le convaincre de le ramener à Konoha. Lors de cette rencontre, Sakura n'avait cherché qu'à se rassurer elle-même, cherchant à savoir si Naruto avait vraiment été le meurtrier. À ce moment, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'imaginer la position dans laquelle se trouvait Naruto. Sakura n'avait pensé qu'à elle-même, de façon tout à fait égoïste. À cause d'elle, Naruto se trouvait maintenant du mauvais coté. Sakura se mit à sangloter, elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de prendre les mauvaises décisions. Elle avait aussi échoué à protéger Tazuna. Au final, elle n'avait été qu'un poids, complètement inutile. Le métal froid de la lame vint se poser sur sa joue. Sakura ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

-Une dernière volonté? demanda Zabuza.

-Partez, tuez-moi et partez. Laissez la vie sauve à Sasuke, Tazuna et Kakashi. Puis, laissez Naruto tranquille! Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, mais il n'est plus lui-même. Ne l'entrainez pas plus profondément dans les ténèbres. Alors prenez ma vie et fichez le camp!

Zabuza eu un sourire moqueur et releva son épée. Au moment où Sakura cru qu'il allait frapper, il l'a remise sur son dos.

-Je crains de ne pouvoir réaliser ton souhait pour la simple raison que je ne prendrai pas ta vie. Ta vie n'a aucune valeur pour moi, alors je n'ai pas de raison de te la prendre. Cependant, ton professeur n'aura pas la même chance. Pour ce qu'il m'a fait, il doit mourir. Quand à tes deux camarades, ils ont choisis de s'entre-tuer par eux-mêmes. Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette décision.

Zabuza se retourna et marcha lentement dans la brume. D'abord surprise d'être en vie, Sakura sentit ensuite la colère s'insinuer en elle. Zabuza mentait, tout cela n'était que de sa faute. Elle ne répètera pas ses erreurs. Si elle voulait être utile, elle devait agir maintenant, pendant que Zabuza avait baissé sa garde. Elle saisi un Kunai et le lança en direction de la nuque du déserteur. À son plus grand désarroi, il se retourna et attrapa l'arme au vol. Il lui dit d'un ton dur et froid n'ayant plus rien à voir avec le ton moqueur utilisé auparavant:

-Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, gamine.

Il disparu ensuite dans la brume. Sakura repris contact avait la réalité et se pencha sur Tazuna. La lame l'avait transpercé de bord en bord. Maintenant, Tazuna se vidait de son sang et Sakura ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Encore une fois, elle était impuissante.

xxx

D'un coup final, Sasuke envoya valser Naruto loin de lui. Cette fois ci, le blond n'eu pas la force de se relever. Il parvint tout juste à s'empêcher de couler dans les eaux de la mer. Naruto était à bout de force, depuis que les yeux de Sasuke étaient devenus rouge, toutes ses attaques s'étaient révélées inefficace. Naruto s'était tant forcer, à la vue de cette rencontre qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé échouer. Il avait sué sans et eau pour parvenir à contrôler son chakra. Ensuite, Haku lui avait appris une chorégraphie de combat à apprendre par cœur, puis à reproduire. Au début, ces mouvements lui avait permis de prendre le dessus. Sauf qu'à la fin, Sasuke avait commencé à les déduire et à les anticiper. Tout ça à cause de ses pupilles bizarre. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être qu'il était impossible à Naruto de l'égaler.

Sasuke saisis Naruto et le força à grimper l'escalier qui faisait le tour d'une des colonnes du pont. Cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait pas Naruto s'échapper. Son camarade avait déjà causé trop de dégât, il était temps de mettre fin à cette rébellion. Lorsqu'il atteint la surface du pont, Sasuke sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendait les fracas d'un combat ainsi que les sanglotements de Sakura. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et aperçu le terrible état de Tazuna. Il laissa tomber Naruto et porta secours à Sakura, qui tentait vainement d'éponger le sang qui coulait à flot de la plaie.

Naruto compris que Tazuna avait déjà accomplis son objectif. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne règle le compte de l'autre ninja et qu'il revienne s'assurer que sa proie était bel et bien morte. Alors, il apprendra que Naruto avait échoué, que Sasuke avait triomphé. Zabuza ne tolérait pas l'échec, lorsqu'il saura que Naruto avait été vaincu il… Non! Naruto se repris, il n'avait pas encore perdu. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre! Maintenant que Sasuke l'avait oublié au profit de Tazuna, c'était sa chance de frapper, mais Naruto en était incapable. Il tenta vainement de se relever avant de s'écrouler de nouveau sur le pont. Il avait perdu, il allait bientôt perdre connaissance. Naruto dériva, se laissant emporter par les flots. Autour de lui, l'obscurité régnait. Soudains, les flots s'emportèrent et le courant devint plus fort. Naruto se fit balloter dans tout les sens avant de venir s'écraser sur un gros barreau de fer. En se retournant, il s'aperçu qu'il faisait face à la plus grande cage qu'il n'avait jamais vu. À l'intérieur, deux yeux rouges le fixaient.

-C… C'est quoi ce truc!

Le monstre s'avança et Naruto pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme tête de renard. Il comprit que c'était Kyuubi qui lui faisait face. Naruto fut perplexe par une telle apparition. Si le démon renard se tenait devant lui, alors Naruto ne pouvait pas être Kyuubi! Ainsi, le jounin disait vrai, Naruto n'était pas un démon. Cette pensé rassura Naruto, il avait eu tord de croire Mizuki. Après tout, Mizuki représentait tout les mensonges et toutes les croyances des villageois de Konoha. Le démon pris alors la parole.

-Vas-tu abandonner aussi facilement? Tu es faible gamin, trop faible.

-Je n'y peux rien, je suis incapable de me lever. J'essais, mais mon corps ne suis pas.

-Tu n'es qu'un insecte. J'ai de la difficulté à croire que je suis prisonnier d'un corps aussi faible. Sans moi, tu ne serais bon à rien! Laisse-moi t'aider et je te donnerai la force de vaincre ton camarade.

Naruto accepta à contrecœur l'offre du démon. Il se méfiait de lui, mais la situation ne lui donnait aucun chois. Il ne pouvait se permette de perdre! Un chakra rouge commença à recouvrir le corps du garçon. Ça recommençait, comme durant cette terrible nuit où Iruka avait trouvé la mort. Les blessures de Naruto se refermèrent et il put se lever de nouveau. Sasuke et Sakura se retournèrent et furent pétrifié par l'apparence de leur ami. Le masque du garçon se brisa, dévoilant des iris verticaux et des crocs menaçant. Les ongles de Naruto se transformèrent en griffes. Naruto tenait désormais plus de la bête que de l'homme et c'était sans compter le chakra démoniaque qui lui recouvrait le corps. Avant que Sasuke ne puisse réagir, Naruto était sur lui. Il lui empoigna le collet et le projeta au loin. D'un bond irréel, Naruto fut de nouveau sur lui. Sa vitesse n'avait plus rien de comparable avec celle de Sasuke. Sans défense, le jeune Uchiwa se fit martelé de coup avant d'être de nouveau projeté. Au contact du sol, le choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

-Bien, merci Kyuubi. C'est terminé maintenant.

-Tu es trop faible, sa moqua le démon. Tu souhaitais couper les liens, laisses-moi le faire pour toi, définitivement…

Le corps de Naruto se mis en mouvement. Le garçon ne contrôlais plus du tout ses gestes. À son grand désarroi, il se voyait courir en direction de Sasuke, prêt à donner le coup final. Surpris, il vit Sakura lui barrer la route en écartant les bras. Elle avait l'intention de devenir un bouclier humain pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait. Cela fendit le cœur à Naruto. Il s'immobilisa, les griffes à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille.

-NON! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, sale renard! Disparais!

-Je ne peux pas disparaître, tu as besoins de moi. C'est moi qui ai vengé Iruka, c'est moi qui ai empêché Sasuke de te capturer. Sans moi, tu ne peux rien faire.

-Tu te trompes! Je n'aurais pas dus te faire confiance, il n'y a que le mal qui découle de toi. Malgré ta puissance, tu n'as pas sauvé Iruka. Tu ne veux pas te contenter de mettre Sasuke hors-combat. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est me plonger dans la haine!

-C'est toi qui as choisis de sombrer dans la haine. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette décision.

-Tu n'as rien compris de mes véritables intentions. Disparais, sale renard!

Naruto repris son apparence normal, la haine de Kyuubi l'avais quitté. Il baissa le bras, cessant de menacer Sakura. Dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Naruto pu lire la peur, la tristesse et la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Dégouté de ce reflet de lui-même, il se détourna et disparu dans la brume. Sakura se remit à sangloter, Naruto n'était plus lui-même. Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait sombrer dans la confusion. Lorsqu'il s'était transformé, elle avait pu sentir la haine qui le motivait. À ce moment, il avait été prêt à les tuer, elle et Sasuke. Puis, il était redevenu lui-même. Sakura ignorait se qui rongeait Naruto de l'intérieur, mais il avait triomphé… cette fois ci. Cependant, il viendrait un jour où Naruto échouera et se fera consumer par cette chose. Lorsque cela arriverait, Naruto disparaitrait pour l'éternité. Elle entendit une voix dans le brouillard. Le ton était doux et triste.

-Adieu… Sakura

xxx

Kakashi recula en arrachant une aiguille de son bras. Le garçon s'avérait être un adversaire beaucoup plus coriace que prévu. Pour un garçon de cet âge, il était anormalement rapide et c'était sans compter son talent héréditaire. Le jounin en avait déjà plein les bras avec lui, la situation empira encore lorsque Zabuza revenu sur le champ de bataille. Pour Kakashi, ce retour n'augurait rien de bon. Zabuza avait eu le temps d'accomplir sa sale besogne avant de revenir jouer avec lui. Dès que son maitre apparue, Haku s'était volatilisé dans la brume. Les blessures que Kakashi lui avait infligées devaient l'handicaper, parce qu'il ne lançait plus que des aiguilles. Ce qui n'était tout de même pas à prendre à la légère, dans ce brouillard qui rendait impossible à parer de telles attaques. Avec Zabuza qui surgissait pour le marteler de coup avant de disparaître et Haku qui le transformaient en pelote d'aiguille, la situation de Kakashi était critique. Il se devait de localiser ses adversaires une bonne fois pour toute. Le jounin sortit un rouleau de parchemin et le déroula. Il se piqua le doigt avec l'aiguille qu'il venait d'arracher et écris rapidement un signe sur le parchemin. Une meute de chien surgi alors du sol pour mordre Zabuza. Ainsi immobilisé, Zabuza perdu l'emprise sur la brume qu'il avait levé. Un souffle de vent balaya le pont, emmenant la brume avec lui. Les adversaires remarquèrent alors l'attroupement d'individu qui s'était formé au bout du pont durant leur combat. Une bande de mercenaire s'y tenait, armé de katana et d'épée bon marché. Devant eux, se tenait un petit homme en complet d'homme d'affaire, avec un bras dans le plâtre. Il s'agissait du fameux Gato, qui avait engagé Zabuza pour tuer Tazuna.

- Que faites-vous ici, puissant Gato? Demanda Zabuza.

-J'ai décidé que les ninjas coutaient beaucoup trop cher et faisait trop à leur tête. J'ai donc engagé des mercenaires à la place. Si vous vous étier entre-tuer, j'aurais sauvé un paquet de fric. Mais je vais bientôt remédier à cela. J'ai hâte de faire payer à ton gamin pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

La bande de mercenaire éclata de rire. Zabuza fut outré d'une telle trahison de la part de son employeur. Il était Zabuza Momochi, le démon de Kiri, l'un des sept épéistes légendaire. Il n'était pas homme à se faire jouer de lui. Gato croyait les ninjas trop cher, si cher qu'il revenait moins couteux d'engager des mercenaires. Ce fou croyait peut-être que cette bande de bon à rien équivalait au talent d'un ninja. Zabuza allait se faire une joie de le détromper.

-Je suis désolé, Kakashi, mais notre combat s'arrête ici, dit Zabuza. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de t'affronter.

-Bien, mais je crois que tu as déjà commis l'irréparable. Lorsque nous nous serons débarrassé de ceux-là, nous auront des comptes à régler.

-Tu tiens vraiment à la mort, toi, se moqua le déserteur.

Kakashi annula sa technique qui immobilisait Zabuza. De nouveaux libres, il saisit sa lourde épée et la pointa en direction de Gato. S'entant la menace, il fit signe à l'un des mercenaires. Ils sortirent alors une femme de leur rang. Il s'agissait de Tsunami, ligoté et bâillonné. Une mercenaire posa son épée sur la gorge de la fille de Tazuna.

-N'essaie même pas, ninja de pacotille. Au moindre geste, nous liquidons l'otage.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une telle bassesse te permettra de survivre, Gato? En me trahissant, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort. Si les ninjas sont si couteux, comme tu dis, c'est parce qu'ils sont des assassins de qualité. Je vais te montrer la différence de niveau entre moi et la bande de clown que tu as amené.

Zabuza fit un signe de tête en direction d'Haku. L'instant d'après, le mercenaire s'écroula, la gorge transpercé d'une aiguille. Kakashi profita de l'ouverture pour saisir Tsunami et l'emmener en sécurité. Derrière lui, la brume se leva de nouveau, enveloppant Gato et ses mercenaires. Alors que Kakashi marchait en direction de ses élèves, des cries d'agonie retentirent. Zabuza et son élève était en train d'éliminer impitoyablement chacun des hommes de Gato. L'homme d'affaire fut le dernier à mourir, empalé sur la lame de celui qu'il avait trahis. Finalement, son avarice l'avait tué.

Lorsque Tsunami vit l'état de son père, elle couru le reste de la distance qui les séparait et se jeta sur lui. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard. Zabuza avait infligé une blessure mortelle au vieil homme. Durant que les genin faisait face à Naruto et que leur professeur était retenue pas les assassins, Tazuna s'était vidé de son sang. Tsunami ne tenais plus qu'un corps sans vie. Kakashi mis doucement la main sur son épaule et la consola. Son père était mort en héros. Maintenant que Gato était mort, le pays pourrait prospérer de nouveau. Ainsi, la dernière volonté de son père était réalisée. En disant cela, Kakashi s'assura que ses élèves allaient bien. Sasuke semblait mal en point, mais toujours vivant. Sakura le supportait pour qu'il puisse marcher jusqu'au lieu où reposait Tazuna. Kakashi vit avec regret que Naruto ne semblait plus se trouver dans les parages. Le jounin se pencha et pris le corps de Tazuna dans ses bras pour le ramener au village. Alors que le groupe se mettait en marche, Zabuza et Haku les rejoignirent, ayant finis leur macabre massacre.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de régler nos différents, dit Kakashi à leur encontre.

-Je crains que ta revanche ne doive attendre, Kakashi. Maintenant que Gato est mort, je n'ai pas de raison de m'éterniser ici, ni de te combattre.

-Il y a encore une chose à régler, répondit Kakashi. Naruto doit revenir au village avec nous. Nous ne le laisserons pas devenir un déserteur tel que vous.

-Kyuubi? Je ne crois pas qu'il a l'intention de vous suivre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas plus l'intention de me suivre. Il a toujours été clair que nos chemins se sépareraient aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'il soit déjà partie. Si vous voulez un conseil, cessez de poursuivre ce garçon. Il n'est qu'un gamin qui n'était même pas un apprenti ninja. Je ne crois pas que vous pouvez considérer sa fuite de désertion.

-Vous avez tord, se surpris à dire Sakura, si nous voulons ramener Naruto, c'est pour son propre bien. Nous ne voulons pas l'abandonner et encore moins le voir devenir un être exécrable tel que vous.

Zabuza éclata de rire. Décidément, cette petite avait du front.

-Au contraire, en poursuivant Kyuubi, vous ne faites que le rendre plus malheureux. Si vous voulez lui faire plaisir, fichez-lui la paix. Petite, j'y repense, il semblerait bien que ton vœu se soit réalisé. Au final, aucun de tes amis n'es mort… Oups, que je suis bête, j'oubliais le vieillard. Bah, ça ne compte pas, vous ne vous connaissiez pas vraiment. Viens Haku, nous partons.

-Ne vous en faite pas pour votre ami, rajouta Haku. S'il a fait des choix que vous trouvez douteux, c'est qu'il avait une excellente raison de le faire. Désormais, vos chemins et le sien se sépare. Vous feriez mieux d'accepter cette vérité.

Les deux assassins disparurent de nouveau dans la brume, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Le groupe se mit en marche en direction du village. Tous avaient perdu quelqu'un cette journée là. Alors que Tsunami portait le deuil de son père, Sakura fit des adieux à Naruto. Elle souhaitait toujours le retrouver, mais elle savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Naruto ne redeviendra jamais un élève de l'école des ninjas. Il ne sera jamais plus le garçon turbulent qu'il avait toujours été. S'ils réussissaient un jour à le ramener à Konoha, se serait un nouveau Naruto qui les accompagnerait. Un Naruto sombre, se faisant appeler Kyuubi. Un Naruto qui perdait peu à peu son identité au profit d'un autre, au profit d'un perfide démon. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sakura. En les essuyant, elle remarqua une goute qui menaçait de tomber de yeux à Sasuke. Bien qu'il ne les montre que très rarement, il semblerait bien que le garçon possède bel et bien des sentiments. Même leur professeur, d'un naturel si calme, affichait une mine dépité. Ce fut leur première mission importante en tant que ninja. Une mission qui se termina en véritable catastrophe.

xxx

Le trio se trouvait dans une barque qui voguait lentement sur l'eau. Chacun se préparait au combat qui allait suivre. Naruto s'était entrainé toute la semaine en vue de se combat. Ce serait maintenant l'instant de vérité.

-Zabuza, demanda Naruto, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

-Une faveur? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Sakura et Sasuke, ne les tuez pas.

Zabuza fronça les sourcils devant une telle demande. Depuis qu'Haku l'avait ramené, Kyuubi s'était avait sué sang et eau en prévision de ce jour. Jusqu'alors, Zabuza était persuadé que le gamin avait voulus les accompagner pour se débarrasser lui-même de ses poursuivants.

-Ils seront dans les jambes, alors nous les élimineront.

-Sakura n'est pas dangereuse. Quand à Sasuke, je m'occuperai moi-même de son cas.

-Tu as finalement trouvé des personnes dont la vie compte plus que la tienne, murmure Haku.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu voulais venir avec nous, pour protéger tes amis. C'est plutôt ironique que pour leur sauver la vie, tu te verras obliger de les combattre. N'attend aucune reconnaissance, ils te haïront pour ce que tu feras. Si tu tenais tant à eux, tu aurais mieux fais de les aider à nous combattre.

Naruto pris un air déterminé et mit son masque. Il savait déjà tout cela. Ce que Haku lui avait raconté l'avait touché. À ce moment, il avait fait un choix, et il était trop tard pour reculer. Une vie vide de sens, c'était exactement ce que Naruto avait éprouvé depuis son départ de Konoha. Aujourd'hui, il allait redonner un sens à sa vie. Ses camarades de classe étaient désormais les seules personnes dont Naruto se souciait encore, les seuls qui tenait également toujours à lui. Le voir fuir les blessaient, les rendaient triste. Certains d'entre eux se tenaient peut-être responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Lorsque la vérité à propos d'Iruka et de Mizuki seras finalement découverte, beaucoup se sentiront coupable vis-à-vis Naruto. Le garçon ne tenait pas à voir ses camarades vivre dans la tristesse. Pour éviter cela, il devait couper les liens, leur donner une bonne raison de le haïr et de ne pas se sentir coupable.

-Non, répondis Naruto en secouant la tête, je ne suis pas seulement là pour les protéger. Il faut aussi que je coupe les liens, pour qu'ils comprennent que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec eux. C'est la voie que j'ai choisie, celle de l'amour et de la haine.


	6. Fuite

**Fuite**

Le garçon remonta ses lunettes en parcourant le corridor plongé dans l'obscurité. Il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à son maitre. L'un de leur contact avait retrouvé la trace du garçon nommé Naruto. Depuis qu'il avait fuis Konoha, ce gamin les intéressait au plus haut point. Voir l'arme de Konoha se retourner contre elle les amusait au plus haut point. Kabuto poussa la porte et pénétra le sanctuaire de son maitre. Orochimaru était assis dans son fauteuil, comme à l'habitude et sirotait un vin. Devant lui était étalé des cartes de Konoha et des environs, avec plusieurs marques et repères annoté un peu partout.

-Alors mon cher Kabuto, demanda Orochimaru, quelle nouvelles m'apportes-tu?

-Nous avons repéré le porteur de Kyuubi. Il semblerait qu'il soit non loin de la cachette sud.

-Seul?

-Oui, dois-je envoyer l'équipe de Dosu le récupérer?

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Orochimaru. Après avoir été protégé au sein du village durant tout ces années, voilà que le garçon se retrouvait à errer seul, sans défense. Un Jinchuriki tendu au sanin sur un plateau d'argent. En plus, les rumeurs racontait que le démon renard avait finalement prit le contrôle du garçon. Voilà qui le rendait plus… intéressant. Naruto pourrait bien lui servir, il est encore jeune et possède un esprit malléable. Il suffirait à Orochimaru de le manipuler, se servant des motifs qui l'avaient fait fuir le village. Par contre, il fallait demeurer prudent. Naruto semblait inoffensif en apparence, mais il restait un jinchuriki très instable. Une perte de contrôle pouvait se révéler catastrophique.

-Non, répondit posément Orochimaru. Ils sont trop faibles. Je ne prendrai pas de chance avec lui. Envoi plutôt les quatre du son.

Kabuto ne cacha pas son étonnement. Les quatre du son représentait l'élite des forces d'Orochimaru et son maitre les envoyaient chercher un simple gamin. Le chef du groupe, Kimimaro se trouvait même être le futur corps de son maitre. Ensemble, ils représentaient un force considérable, en mesure de se défaire de n'importe quel adversaire.

-Les quatre du son? C'est un peu exagéré, un seul d'entre eux suffirait.

-Kabuto, il est vrai que tes conseils sont souvent utiles, mais n'oublie pas qui est le maitre ici. Si je les envois, c'est pour parer à toute éventualité. Il est possible qu'_ils_ viennent mettre leur grain de sel dans cette affaire.

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans la forêt. Sur son dos, il portait un lourd sac qui contenait tout son matériel et ses vivres. Le jeune blond sorti du sac une carte et jeta encore un coup d'œil dessus. Il avait tout prévu avant de partir du pays des vagues. Le sac l'attendait dans la barque que Zabuza, Haku et lui avait utilisé pour se rendre au pont. Ensuite, il avait utilisé l'embarcation pour traverser la mer et retourner sur la cote du pays du feu. Une fois sur place, il lui suffisait de traverser la forêt pour arriver dans un petit village où l'un des contacts de l'épéiste y vivait. Il avait été prévu qu'il héberge le garçon quelques temps, en attendant que Naruto décide l'étape suivante. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il s'était complètement perdu dans les bois. Naruto pesta en tentant trouver où il avait atterri sur la carte. Occuper par sa vaine tentative de retrouver sa position, le jeune garçon ne remarqua pas l'homme qui apparue devant lui. Ce n'est quand relevant la tête qu'il le vit, lui barrant la route. Craignant le pire, Naruto se retourna pour prendre la fuite, mais il était déjà encerclé. Se tenant sur ses gardes, Naruto examina les nouveaux venus. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ne semblaient pas appartenir à Konoha. La mauvaise, c'est que ce n'était surement pas des types très nets. Deux d'entre eux n'avait même pas l'air humain. Il y en avait un qui avait deux bras en trop et l'autre avait une drôle de protubérance derrière la tête. Les trois derniers étaient un obèse, une fille, et un garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Nous sommes des amis, dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Je m'appelle Kimimaro et eux, se sont les quatre du son: Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon et Tayuya. Nous sommes venus ici pour te parler, Uzumaki.

En parlant, Kimimaro désigna à tour de rôle ses partenaires. Jiroubou était l'obèse, Kidoumaru, celui avec des bras en trop, Sakon, celui avec la drôle de bosse et finalement Tayuya était la rouquine, seule femme du groupe. Naruto resta méfiant devant sa présentation. Qui pouvait bien vouloir lui parler, excepté les forces de Konoha chargé de le ramener au village? Sa main glissa discrètement vers son étuis et Naruto saisi un Kunai. S'ils lui voulaient quoi que se soit, il vendrait chèrement sa peau.

-Me parler?

-Oui, notre maitre connaît ta situation et est navré pour toi. Il croit que tu ne méritais pas un tel traitement de la part de Konoha. C'est pourquoi il t'offre de te joindre à nous.

-Qui est ton maitre? demanda Naruto.

-Il s'agit d'Orochimaru, un grand homme. Il appartenu jadis à Konoha, tout comme toi, mais il a préféré tourner le dos à cette vieille institution voué à disparaître. Mon maitre rêve de grandes choses. Selon-lui, le système actuel est pourrit et doit être jeté dans l'oubli. Il souhaite ensuite créer un nouveau monde, fidèle à sa vision. Il souhaiterait que tu l'aides à bâtir ce nouveau monde.

-Intéressant, mais comment compte il parvenir à changer le système déjà en place?

-En détruisant Konoha, répondit calmement Kimimaro.

La révélation paralysa Naruto. Non pas qu'il tienne un tant soit peu à Konoha, mais détruire la ville entière signifiait lui paraissait un peu radical. Il est vrai que la plupart des villageois ne représentaient que de la vermine, mais certain tel que Teuchi, Ayame, Sakura et même Sasuke ne méritait simplement pas un tel sort. Malgré tout, l'idée le charma quelque peu. Il devait bien exister un moyen pour les protégés durant l'attaque, ensuite ils pourraient reconstruire un monde neuf, parfait sur les ruines de l'ancien. Le seul hic, c'est que Naruto craignait que la vision du monde parfait de cet Orochimaru se résume à un monde à sa botte.

-C'est une idée intéressante mais j'ai des doutes sur vos motivations. Je ne crois pas que vous vous souciez vraiment du sort de ce monde. Malgré tout… si votre Orochimaru est prêt à écouter mes conseils pour la reconstruction de se monde, ça pourrait bien marcher.

En parlant, Naruto se surpris lui-même. Où était passé le garçon benêt, qui prend des heures à comprendre le moindre concept enfantin? Voilà quand quelques secondes, il avait analysé la situation, jugé les intentions de se groupe et développer un plan pour se servir d'eux dans le but de changer Konoha. Ses idées lui venaient-elles bien de lui? Il avait répondu intuitivement, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, comme si… comme si on lui avait soufflé ses répliques. En entendant sa réponse, le visage de la rouquine rougit de colère. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle éclata et s'adressa à lui avec un ton outré.

-Ne soit pas si arrogant, comme si notre maitre pouvait se rabaisser à écouter une larve comme toi! Il ne fait que…

-Tayuya, ferme-la! Coupa Kimimaro avec un ton sec, ne permettant aucune réplique. Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, alors ne vient pas envenimer les choses. Si en plus d'être inutile, tu commences à me nuire, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je supporterais ta présence. Quand à toi, gamin, n'imagine pas posséder une fraction de la sagesse de notre maitre. Lorsque tu le rencontreras et qu'il te décrira le monde qu'il va construire, tu ne pourras que t'incliner devant sa sagesse.

- Dans ce cas, menez-moi à lui.

Encore une fois, la réponse sortie toute seule des lèvres de Naruto. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette subite éloquence, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Devant ce qui semblait être un ordre, Tayuya fut sur le point de le corriger mais un simple regard de Kimimaro la fit taire. La menace planait toujours dans l'air et la rouquine savait que le dernier des Kaguya n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Kimimaro fit signe à Naruto de les suivre et le groupe se mit en route.

* * *

L'équipe sept rentra finalement à Konoha. Kakashi fit son rapport à l'Hokage et prit l'entière responsabilité de leur échec. Par sa négligence, Tazuna était mort et Naruto leur avait filé entre les doigts. Lorsqu'il relata les propos de Naruto, le visage de l'Hokage s'assombrit. Ainsi, ce qu'ils craignaient le plus était sur le point d'arriver. Les émotions des derniers jours, engendré par la mort d'Iruka et la fuite du village avait dangereusement affaiblit le sceau. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le garçon ne perde le contrôle de Kyuubi. Si jamais cela arrivait, qui sait les dégâts que pourrait causer la bête? Il devenait impératif ne mettre la main sur Naruto et de le ramener au village.

L'Hokage déclara l'enquête sur la mort d'Iruka et de Mizuki close. La version officielle était que Mizuki a trahis le village et assassiné Iruka. Naruto n'avait fait que son devoir en tentant de le stopper par tous les moyens. Cette déclaration en fit grommeler plusieurs, mais aucun ne contredit l'Hokage. Naruto n'était plus au village de toute façon et c'était bon débarras. S'il revenait un jour, alors ils exprimeraient leur opinion sur cette affaire. Pour beaucoup, il ne faisait aucun doute que tout cela était la faute du démon renard. Mizuki était un bon professeur, aimé et respecté. Ce n'était surement pas un traitre. Malgré tout, les gens oublièrent vite cette affaire, car un événement d'importance se préparait à Konoha, l'examen des chunins.

* * *

Sur le chemin vers l'une des cachettes d'Orochimaru, le groupe du son raconta brièvement l'histoire de leur maitre à Naruto. Orochimaru avait grandit au village de Konoha et avait été l'élève du Sandaime Hokage. À son grand désarroi, Sarutobi avait préféré choisir Minato pour le succéder au poste d'Hokage. Minato, celui qui avait sauvé le village des griffes de Kyuubi en se sacrifiant, mais surtout celui qui avait forcé le jeune Uzumaki à vivre avec cette bête à l'intérieur de lui. Un peu plus tard, le Sandaime avait chassé Orochimaru du village en prenant conscience des recherches qu'il effectuait. Car dans sa prévoyance, leur maitre avait cherché un moyen d'obtenir l'immortalité afin d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour percer les secrets de l'existence. Mais le vieil Hokage était beaucoup trop borné pour comprendre l'utilité de ses recherches. En réalité, le vieil homme était simplement effrayé qu'Orochimaru atteigne son but. Leur maitre avait quitté Konoha, et après un certain temps passé dans une organisation de mercenaire, il se rendit à Oto. Là-bas, il rallia les divers clans du pays afin de créer un village ninja, qui à la longue, pourrait compétitioner avec les cinq grandes puissances. Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon et Tayuya se trouvait être les quatre gardiens des portes d'Oto.

Naruto et le groupe du son avait parcouru la majeure partie du chemin lorsqu'ils furent contraint de s'arrêter. Devant eux, deux hommes leurs barraient la route. Ils portaient tout deux un long manteau noir abordant des nuages rouges. Deux grands chapeaux leur voilaient le visage, rendant leurs identités mystérieuses. Le plus grand des deux possédaient une peau bleuté, irréel. Sur son dos, il portait une large épée entouré de rubans. La taille de sa lame rivalisait aisément avec celle de Zabuza. Les deux hommes avait les ongles teint en violet et possédait chacun un anneau à leurs doigts. En les voyants, Kimimaro fit immédiatement signe aux quatre gardiens des portes de s'arrêter. Le visage de jeune Kaguya était grave, car il connaissait l'identité des deux hommes. Sakon, par contre, ne prit pas conscience de la menace.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, vous? Faites de l'air avant que je me fâche.

Le plus grands des hommes rit en entendant la menace du ninja du son. Il releva la tête, découvrant un visage tenant d'avantage du requin que de l'homme. Des branchies apparaissaient sur chacune de ses joues et des dents longues et pointues pouvaient être aperçues lorsqu'il riait.

-Tu entends ça Itachi? Nous dérangeons le monsieur et il ne semble pas apprécier. Nous devrions peut-être nous excuser et les laisser passer.

Le dénommé Itachi ignora la remarque de son camarade. Impassible, il releva lentement son chapeau, laissant apercevoir deux yeux rouges, des Sharingans. Ses traits étaient similaires à ceux du clan Uchiwa, bien qu'il semble plus vieux que son âge. Un instant, Naruto cru même voir Sasuke devant lui. Itachi pointa Naruto de doigt et se contenta de dire:

-Nous sommes venus le chercher. Rester en dehors de cela et nous vous épargnerons.

-Non, mais c'est qui ces types? s'écria Naruto.

-Akatsuki, grogna Kimimaro.

Lorsque Kimimaro prononça ce nom, les visages du quatuor se firent plus graves. Naruto ignorait qui était cet Akatsuki, mais les hommes ne semblaient par provenir de Konoha, alors pourquoi ils s'intéressaient à lui? Soudainement, Naruto semblait être devenu le centre de toutes les attentions. D'abords Konoha, puis Orochimaru et maintenant eux. Qu'avait-il de si important pour les intéresser? Il avait laissé le rouleau de techniques interdites à Sasuke, alors il n'avait plus rien de précieux. Était-ce la puissance de Kyuubi qui les attirait? Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto n'avait aucunement l'intention de suivre ces deux types qui débarquaient de nulle part.

-Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Tayuya, amenez Uzumaki à la cachette sud, dit Kimimaro. Uzumaki, suis-les! Là-bas tu y seras en sécurité, Orochimaru-sama s'y trouve. Pendant ce temps, je vais tenter de les retenir. Ne tentez surtout pas de les combattre! Leur puissance dépasse de loin la votre.

-Voyons, rétorqua Kidoumaru, ils ne sont que deux. En unissant nos forces, nous pouvons très bien…

-Ne discute pas mes ordres!

Kimimaro lança un regard furieux à son subordonné. Son calme habituelle avait totalement disparu, à la surprise du quatuor. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état, même devant Orochimaru. Kimimaro semblait, paniqué, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Prenant finalement conscience de la situation Sakon mit la main sur l'épaule de Naruto et le força à les suivre. Le jeune blond obéis, comprenant que la situation le dépassait de loin. Son seul objectif pour l'instant était de se mettre en sécurité, loin de ces types. Les voyants fuir, les membres de l'Akatsuki firent mine de les pourchasser mais furent brutalement interrompu lorsque des projectiles fusèrent dans leur direction. Itachi les évita avec aisance et Kisame se contenta de se servir de sa large lame comme d'un bouclier.

-N'y pensez même pas, dit Kimimaro. Je suis votre adversaire.

-Kisame, dit Itachi à d'un ton neutre, vas chercher Kyuubi. Je te rejoindrais après avoir m'être débarrassé de lui.

Kisame tenta encore une fois de se lancer à la poursuite du groupe. La peau au bout des doigts de Kimimaro s'écarta, libérant de minuscule bout d'os qui fusèrent en direction de l'homme poisson. Kisame fut encore une fois contraint de s'arrêter pour parer les projectiles avec son épée. Tout air ricaneur disparu de son visage lorsqu'il se tourna vers le jeune Kaguya.

-C'est qu'il est énervant ce gosse, c'est quoi les trucs qu'ils nous lancent? demanda Kisame, irrité.

-Tu te sers de tes propres os comme projectile, analysa Itachi. C'est plutôt original, mais assez efficace.

Kimimaro examina ses adversaires tout en évitant de croiser l'Uchiwa dans les yeux. Il n'allait pas se ménager dans ce combat s'il voulait survivre. Sans perdre de temps, il activa sa marque maudite. Des traits noirs parcoururent son corps, accompagné d'une poussé de puissance inouïe. La marque continua de le recouvrir jusqu'à ce que toute sa peau ait prit une teinte grisâtes. De larges os émergèrent de son dos et une large queue lui poussa. En quelques secondes, Kimimaro avait radicalement changé de forme. Il se tenait maintenant le dos penché vers l'avant, se servant de sa nouvelle queue comme d'un balancier. Sous sa peau, une épaisse couche d'os se forma pour parer tout type d'attaque. Il perdait en mobilité, mais sa puissance et sa résistance était largement accrue. Sous cette forme, même ses subordonnées n'avaient rien put contre lui. Ses adversaires étaient deux criminels de rang S, mais grâce à Orochimaru, il savait exactement comment fonctionnait le duo. Autrefois, son maitre avait fait partie de cette organisation se faisant appeler Akatsuki. Il la quitta après avoir subit une humiliation de la part d'Itachi. Aujourd'hui, Kimimaro allait venger son maitre en éliminant Itachi. Tant qu'il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, il serait insensible à son Sharingan. Les autres attaques du frère de Sasuke seraient inefficaces contre son armure d'os. Kimimaro se méfiait d'avantage de la large épée de Kisame. Selon Orochimaru, l'homme poisson était le plus redoutable des légendaires épéistes de Kiri. Son épée avait la particularité d'aspirer le chakra. Même si l'armure de Kimimaro amortirait les coups de l'épéiste, il devait éviter de se faire toucher pour conserver son chakra.

-En effet, c'est ce que ma ligné me permet de faire, répondit Kimimaro. Je peux créer autant d'os que je le souhaite, de la dureté de mon choix. Je suis maintenant le seul à posséder ce pouvoir, puisque mon clan entier c'est fait décimer. Aujourd'hui, je vais l'affront que tu as fait à mon maitre, Itachi Uchiwa.

Kimimaro porta sa main à son dos et s'extirpa la colonne vertébrale pour s'en servir comme un fouet. Il s'agissait du meilleur type d'arme qu'il pouvait utiliser pour désarmer Kisame. Une fois séparé de son épée, l'homme poison s'avérerait beaucoup moins dangereux. Le jeune Kaguya se mit en posture d'attaque, prêt à charger Kisame.

-Juste pour vous, la dance de la clematique.

-Orochimaru et ses expériences bizarres, maugréa Kisame. Ce garçon n'a plus rien d'humain, on dirait d'avantage une sorte de monstre.

-Tu peux bien parler, l'homme poisson, répondit Kimimaro.

Sans plus attendre, le sbire d'Orochimaru chargea l'épéiste. Kisame fit un bond de coté pour éviter l'attaque. À sa grande surprise, Kimimaro se retourna et fit claquer son fouet dans sa direction. Incapable d'esquiver, l'homme poisson fut contraint de parer avec son épée. La colonne vertébrale s'enroula autour de la lame et Kimimaro tenta de l'arracher des mains de Kisame en tirant. Alors que toute la concentration de son adversaire était occupée à retenir sa lame, le dernier des Kaguya fit pousser des os autour de son poignet droit. Rapidement, une immense lance tortillée se forma autour de son bras. Kisame, la lame immobilisé pas le fouet se retrouvait sans défense.

-Fleur! C'est l'os le plus dur de mon corps, il te transpercera aisément.

Kimimaro frappa rapidement, de toutes ses forces. La lance perça aisément le corps de l'épéiste et le cloua à un arbre. Satisfait d'avoir éliminé l'un de ses adversaires, Kimimaro retira son bras de la plaie. Une flopé de sang noir surgit de la blessure. Surprenant Kimimaro, chacune des goutes de sang se transforma en corbeau avant de toucher le sol. Le corps entier de Kisame se désintégra en dizaine de corbeau qui s'envolèrent dans toute les directions. Le jeune homme se tourna dans la direction d'Itachi, circonspect.

-Une illusion? Depuis quand?

-Depuis le tout début, répondit Itachi.

-Impossible, en aucun moment, je ne t'ai regardé dans les yeux, contesta Kimimaro d'un ton neutre.

-Tu as tord de croire que mes yeux sont le seul danger, un ongle me suffit pour te plonger dans une illusion.

La réponse surprit Kimimaro. Il était capable de l'hypnotiser avec un seul ongle? Cela semblait irréel, mais il fallait s'attendre à tout du membre le plus doué du clan Uchiwa. Tellement doué qu'il avait massacré son clan, pourtant réputé, à lui seul. À cause de lui, Kimimaro venait de dépenser beaucoup de chakra en vain. Il devait en finir rapidement, sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de le prendre de nouveau dans un genjutsu. Une pensé traversa la tête de Kimimaro, ce qui le renfrogna.

-Si c'est une illusion depuis le début, alors ton partenaire…

-…est en train de poursuivre Kyuubi, termina Itachi.

Naruto et le groupe du son tentaient toujours de semer leur poursuivant. Dès leur retraire, le grand type baraqué les avait pris en chasse, malgré la tentative de Kimimaro de le retenir. À chaque seconde, il gagnait du terrain sur le groupe et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minute avant qu'il ne les rattrape. Bien conscient de ce fait, Kidoumaru commença à élaborer un plan pour s'en sortir. Il était de loin le plus malin du groupe, ce qui en faisait le stratège par excellence. Le ninja du son jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer de la position de leur poursuivant et cracha des filaments blancs à divers point dans les bois. Certains étaient bien visible, d'autre moins. Sans arrêter sa course, il accrocha des parchemins explosifs à ses toiles tout en les crachant. Rapidement, le terrain derrière eux se trouva dangereusement piégé. Kidoumaru n'espérait pas que leur adversaire soit assez bête pour se laisser piéger, mais plutôt qu'il perde du temps à éviter les pièges. La seconde d'après, une explosion retentit dans les bois. Surpris, Naruto fit mine de s'arrêter pour observer l'explosion mais fut aussitôt rabroué par Tayuya.

- Toi, t'arrêtes surtout pas!

À ce moment, Kisame surgit de la fumé causé par l'explosion, indemne. Cette vision poussa Naruto à reprendre sa course effrénée. Peu après d'autre explosion retentirent. Loin de prendre le temps d'éviter les pièges, Kisame les poursuivait en ligne droite en évitant les explosions au moment où elles se déclenchaient. Comprenant que ses interventions ne ralentissaient nullement le membre de l'Akatsuki, Kidoumaru concocta un plan de secours. Il proposa rapidement son plan aux membres du groupe.

-Et moi, je fais quoi? demanda Naruto lorsque Kidoumaru eut terminé d'expliquer le plan.

-Toi, tu cours avorton, répondit Tayuya d'un ton sec.

La rouquine commençait à en avoir marre du jeune garçon. Si ce n'était des ordres, elle l'aurait bien laissé aux deux membres de l'Akatsuki au lieu de risquer sa vie pour le sauver. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt que pouvait avoir son maitre pour cet avorton, jinchuriki ou pas. Les quatre gardiens des portes d'Oto activèrent leurs marques maudites en phase deux. Leur contre-attaque allait être brève et brutale. Pour cela, ils devaient utiliser l'intégralité de leur puissance. Leurs marques recouvrèrent rapidement leur corps, jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux deviennent brunes. D'immenses cornes surgirent du crâne de Tayuya. Le corps de Kidoumaru se métamorphosa, rappelant encore plus une araignée. Une deuxième tête apparu aux cotés de Sakon, ainsi qu'une longue corne sur chacun de ses crânes. Son jumeau, Hukon, qui dormait habituellement en lui venait de se réveiller pour le combat. Les transformations de ses compagnons inquiétèrent Naruto, qui commençait à regretter son choix de les avoir suivis. Sous cette forme, ils semblaient simplement monstrueux. Secouant la tête, il se répéta qu'ils étaient là pour le protéger. Le groupe du son l'avait invité à les suivre, contrairement à ces deux types qui voulaient l'enlever de force. Tayuya sortie une flute de ses vêtements et se mit à jouer une douce mélodie. Derrière elle, Kisame s'immobilisa, prit dans son genjutsu. La rouquine avait la particularité de pouvoir plongé ses victimes dans une illusion avec ses mélodies. En ce moment, Kisame se croit être en train de disparaître graduellement. Un tel genjutsu de risquait pas de retenir longtemps un adversaire de ce niveau, mais Kidoumaru profita de cet instant pour cracher une grande toiles d'araignée de sa bouche. Elle emprisonna Kisame au moment même où l'épéiste se défaisait de l'illusion de Tayuya.

-Maintenant, Jiroubou!

-C'est à mon tour, répondit l'obèse. Doton! Technique de la prison de terre!

Autour de Kisame, le sol se souleva et forma un dôme, emprisonnant l'homme. Lorsque ses victimes se retrouvaient coincées sous le dôme, Jiroubou avait tout son temps pour drainer leur chakra. Du chakra circulait dans les parois du dôme, les régénérant instantanément. Malgré la force de leur adversaire, Kidoumaru doutait qu'il puisse s'échapper après avoir été prit dans ses toiles et enfermé par la technique de Jiroubou. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le dôme s'effondra de lui-même, quelques secondes après s'être formé. Kisame se tenait toujours au même endroit, l'épée posé nonchalamment sur son épaule. Les toiles de Kidoumaru pendait lamentablement sur son corps, comme s'il s'agissait de simple toile d'araignée, alors que le ninja du son les avait renforcé avec du chakra pour qu'elle devienne aussi solide que tu métal. Ne perdant pas une seconde, Jiroubou chargea l'épéiste. Daignant enfin bougé, Kisame bloqua aisément la charge du géant avec sa lame. L'obèse saisie l'épée de deux coté en continuant de repousser Kisame vers l'arrière. L'homme poisson fit glissé son épée entre les mains du géants et une multitude d'écaille perça les bandages entourant la lame et lacérèrent les paumes de Jiroubou. Le géant vacilla et s'écroula sur le sol, comme s'il manquait d'énergie. Kidoumaru, qui analysait tout les gestes de Kisame, en tira une conclusion. La lame de l'homme lui permettait d'absorber le chakra! Cela expliquait que les toiles renforcés avec du chakra n'avait aucun effet sur lui ainsi que la façon dont le dôme s'était écroulé de lui-même. Jiroubou n'avait touché la lame qu'une fraction de seconde et se retrouvait sur le sol, sans force. Même sa marque maudite s'était résorbé! Ce qui signifiait que…

-Sakon, non! S'écria Kidoumaru.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, Sakon surgit du bois, comme prévu dans le plan. Il prit Kisame de coté et se prépara à le frapper du poing. L'épéiste bloqua le coup avec sa paume et Sakon battit immédiatement en retraire. Stupéfiant Kisame, la tête d'Hukon surgit de son épaule. Le jumeau de Sakon était une sorte de parasite. Une fois entré dans un corps, il endommageait peu à peu les organes vitaux jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Kisame observa la tête d'Hukon, dubitatif. Un large sourire illumina son visage.

-Tiens, j'ai une deuxième tête maintenant? Se moqua-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas en position de rigoler, rétorqua Hukon. Maintenant que je suis dans ton corps, je vais te tuer à petit feu.

L'épéiste ne daigna pas répondre et pose de nouveau sa lame sur son épaule. Comme le craignait Kidoumaru, la réaction d'Hukon fut immédiate. Il hurla comme un dément alors que la tête s'enfonçait peu à peu dans l'épaule de Kisame. Bientôt, il ne resta plus aucune trace de son existence. Pour la première fois depuis leurs naissances, le lien psychique reliant Sakon à Hukon disparue. Devant la disparition de son jumeau, le visage de Sakon se décomposa.

-Qu'est-que tu lui as fait!

-Samehadea l'a bouffé, répondit Kisame d'un ton moqueur. D'ailleurs, il a très mauvais goût.

Kidoumaru comprit que l'épéiste faisait allusion à son épée. Il crachat une substance orange de sa bouche et la modela en arc. Il encocha une flèche fait de la même matière et visa l'épéiste. Fou de rage et de désespoir, Sakon se jeta sur Kisame. Le membre de l'Akatsuki le réceptionna d'un puissant coup d'épée dans les cotes. Un craquement sonore retentis, alors que les os de Sakon se firent broyés par la lame. Le ninja du son s'écroula sur le sol, se vidant de son sang. Soudain sur le qui-vive, Kisame fit un bout de coté. Son geste lui sauva la vie, la flèche du ninja du son se contenta de lui frôler le visage, le marquant d'une longue éraflure. Une ombre s'allongea sous les pieds de Kisame. L'épéiste releva la tête, notant qu'une énorme motte de terre voilant le soleil s'apprêtait à l'écraser. Jiroubou avait trouvé la force de se relever avant de lancer l'énorme projectile sur son adversaire. La motte de terre retomba sur Kisame, recouvrant la scène de poussière. Kidoumaru se dit que même si leur tentative d'arrêter Kisame se soldait par un échec lamentable, ils avaient quand même remplis leurs rôles. Tayuya et Naruto avait profité de l'affrontement pour mettre une bonne distance entre eux et Kisame. Maintenant, les chances de l'épéiste de les rattraper avant qu'ils n'atteignent le repère était nul. Kidoumaru devait maintenant se soucier de sa propre peau et battre en retraite pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Il fit signe à Jiroubou, puis battit en retraite. Les deux comparses profitèrent de la poussière soulevée pas l'attaque de l'obèse pour fausser compagnie à leur poursuivant. La poussière retomba, dévoilant que la motte de terre avait proprement été coupée en deux par un jet d'eau à haute pression. Kisame se tenait au milieu, scrutant les bois à la recherche de ses proies. Hormis Sakon qui agonisait sur le sol, elles avaient disparue. Amusé, il reprit la chasse.

* * *

De son coté, le combat de Kimimaro semblait se trouver dans une impasse. Le garçon avait résorbé sa marque maudite au premier niveau, reprenant une apparence plus humaine. Le deuxième niveau consommait beaucoup trop de chakra et diminuait sa rapidité. Or, la vitesse était primordiale pour combattre Itachi. Kimimaro fit de nouveau claquer son fouet en direction d'Itachi, qui l'esquiva avec aisance. L'ainé des Uchiwa contre-attaque, projetant une volé de shuriken vers Kimimaro. Les projectiles firent tous mouche, mais ricochèrent sur la couche d'os que le jeune Kaguya camouflait sous sa peau. Depuis le début, le combat conservait la même tournure. Itachi anticipait tout les attaques de Kimimaro, mais se retrouvait dans l'impuissance face à la solide armure d'os. L'altercation s'était transformé en combat d'usure, les deux adversaires attendant une faille dans les mouvements de l'autre. La faille arriva lorsque Kimimaro tomba soudainement à genou, toussant du sang. Le jeune garçon regarda le sang qui recouvrait sa paume, incompréhensif. Ses organes internes n'avaient pas été endommagés, alors pourquoi crachait-il du sang? Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de méditer sur la question, profitant de l'ouverture pour composer une série de moudra.

-Katon! Boule de feu suprême!

Itachi posa une main devant sa bouche et souffla une énorme boule de feu. Kimimaro tenta de se relever pour esquiver le projectile mais fut engloutie par les flammes. Aussi dur que soit ses os, Itachi doutait que le garçon survive aux flammes. Malgré tout, la silhouette de Kimimaro surgit des flammes. Le ninja d'Oto avait réactivé sa marque maudite et couru vers Itachi sous sa forme monstrueuse. Grâce aux deux os qui lui sortaient du dos vers l'avant, il chargea à la manière d'un taureau. Au moment où il entra en contact avec l'Uchiwa, le corps de ce dernier explosa en dizaine de corbeau, comme l'avait fait celui de Kisame auparavant.

-Tu es vraiment coriace, toi, fit une voix derrière Kimimaro.

Le garçon se retourna pour voir qu'Itachi se trouvait derrière lui. Il évita de le regarder dans les yeux, fixant son regard sur les pieds de l'Uchiwa. Encore une fois, l'illusion déstabilisa Kimimaro. Itachi avait de nouveau réussis à le plonger dans un genjutsu, malgré tout les précautions du Kaguya.

-Cette armure d'os est vraiment gênante, reprit Itachi. Il semble presque impossible d'en venir à bout.

-Peu importe ce que tu tentes, tes attaques sont futile contre moi. Plus le combat avance, plus tu t'épuises. À la première erreur, je t'éliminerais.

Itachi eut une sorte de soupir de résignation, confirmant les dires de Kimimaro. Il est vrai qu'à ce train-la, il ne viendrait jamais à bout de l'enquiquinant garçon. Pour s'en débarrasser, Itachi allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens. Devoir arriver à de telle extrémité devant un simple sbire d'Orochimaru le découragea, surtout lorsqu'il pensa au contrecoup de la technique. L'Uchiwa ferma son œil gauche, puis composa une série de moudra. Un mince filament de sang sorti de l'œil, ruisselant sur la joue d'Itachi. Soudain envahit d'un mauvais pressentiment, Kimimaro se prépara à esquiver.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir l'utiliser contre toi, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Tu es coriace, mais tes os ne te protégeront pas cette fois-ci. Il s'agit de ma dernière attaque: Amaterasu!

Itachi ouvrit son œil gauche, qui avait changé de forme. Les trois pupilles du Sharingan s'étaient unies, formant une nouvelle pupille. Kimimaro n'eut aucune chance d'esquiver cette attaque. Il suffisait à Itachi de regarder un endroit pour que des flammes noires en émergent. Ses flammes ne s'éteignaient jamais, consumant tout ce qu'Itachi regardait, que se soit de l'eau ou d'autre flamme. Les flammes naquirent sur l'épaule de Kimimaro, avant de s'étendre sur tout son corps. Le garçon hurla de lorsque que le feu consuma sa précieuse armure d'os, qu'il croyait indestructible. Sentent sa vie le quitter peu à peu, il se maudit d'avoir faillit à sa tâche. Itachi, l'homme qui avait humilié Orochimaru se tenait là, devant lui mais Kimimaro n'avait pas été en mesure de venger son maitre. Il mourait, impuissant. Non! Il ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Il devait venger son maitre, coute que coute. Aux bords de l'abime, Kimimaro trouva des forces insoupçonnées en lui. Dans un cri mélangeant colère et désespoir, il fit croitre tout les os de son corps. Son armure d'os, dévoré par l'Amaterasu, fut extraite de son corps et tomba sur le sol, remplacé par de nouveau os. Bientôt, le corps de Kimimaro fut recouvert d'une épaisse carapace d'os, qui le recouvrait de la tête au pied. De nouvelle flamme noire apparurent, alors qu'Itachi réitérait son attaque. En constant mouvement, les os poussait sans fin, faisant tomber la couche extérieur consumé pas les flammes sur le sol, encore et encore.

-Je ne laisserais pas ton existence ternir plus longtemps l'honneur de mon maitre!

Épuisé par son attaque, Itachi mit un genou à terre. Kimimaro profita de l'ouverture pour le charger. Il allait y parvenir, il allait venger son maitre bien aimé! Il allait venger l'humiliation d'Itachi, puis il deviendrait un avec Orochimaru-sama pour l'éternité. En lui sacrifiant son corps, il pourrait découvrir les secrets de l'univers en compagnie de son maitre. Réellement surpris pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, Itachi vit le garçon foncer à toute allure vers lui, malgré les flammes noires. À bout de force, le grand frère de Sasuke ne possédait plus la force d'esquiver. Il se contenta de fixer son adversaire dans les yeux, le regardant foncer vers lui à toute allure.

* * *

Courir, encore courir, fuir toujours plus vite. Naruto et Tayuya ne faisait plus que cela, dépassant leur limite pour mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants. Plusieurs minute s'écoulèrent après que les ninjas d'Oto eurent prit en embuscade Kisame. Selon le plan, ils devaient juste le piéger puis revenir les rejoindre. Plus le temps passait, plus Tayuya pressentait que l'embuscade avait mal tourné. Peut-être même que ses compagnons avaient tous trouvé la mort. Tayuya secoua la tête, ne pouvant accepter cette idée. Kimimaro, leur chef ne pouvait simplement pas être vaincu. Quand aux autres incapables… ils s'en sortiraient, ils survivraient. Au lieu de s'en faire pour ses partenaires, Tayuya préféra se concentrer sur le moment présent. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, atteindre la cachette sud. À ses coté, Naruto demeurait confus. Il ne comprenait pas entièrement la situation, mais un fait s'imposait. Ces types risquaient leur vie pour le protéger. Pour cela, il ne pouvait que leur en être reconnaissant. Il pouvait aussi dire adieu à l'espoir de vivre une vie tranquille. Orochimaru, la destruction de Konoha, son drôle de comportement de tout à l'heure, l'Akatsuki, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête dans une cacophonie incompréhensible. Les événements se bousculaient, les un après les autres, sans démontrer le moindre répit. Puis, fuir, fuir, fuir. Fuir Konoha, fuir Sasuke, fuir l'Akatsuki. En confrontent ses anciens camarades, Naruto avait espéré mettre un terme à sa fuite, il voulait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Et le voilà, de nouveau en train de fuir. Coincé dans une sorte de spirale infernale, où tout allait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du centre. Tayuya interrompit le court de ses pensés en s'arrêtant brutalement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi, tu t'arrêtes?

-Parce que nous sommes arrivées, répondit la rouquine.

Naruto ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils se trouvaient toujours en plein milieu des bois, face à un énorme rocher. Le blond avait beau plisser les yeux, il ne voyait aucun repère dans les environs. Tayuya ignora sa réaction et posa la main sur le rocher. Au contact de la paume, un sceau s'activa et parcouru l'intégralité de la surface de la roche. Une porte se dessina dans la pierre, puis s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Un jeune garçon, à peine plus vieux que Naruto se tenait dans l'embrassure. Il remonta ses lunettes rondes d'un geste machinal en parcourant l'extérieur du regard.

-Je suppose que c'est lui, Uzumaki, dit-il en posant son regard sur le garçon. Où sont les autres?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, répondit brutalement Tayuya. Nous sommes poursuivit, alors laisse nous entrer. Nous parlerons une fois en sécurité.

Kabuto fit un pas de coté, laissant la rouquine passer devant lui. Il enjoignit ensuite Naruto à faire de même avant de fermer la marche. Lorsque le jeune blond passa l'embrassure de la porte, une pouffé de chaleur le frappa le visage, accompagné d'une vague odeur d'encens. Au moment où Kabuto referma la porte dissimulé, les ténèbres se refermèrent sur Naruto.


	7. Orochimaru

Description:  
Les ninjas ne sont que des armes, mais contre qui doit réellement être pointé ces armes? Une tragédie arrivant à Konoha amène Naruto à examiner la question. Son sensei, Iruka, meurt sous ses yeux, tué par son collègue, Mizuki. Les sentiments débordent, la coquille craque, Kyuubi prend le dessus et Naruto venge l'être qui lui est cher. Tout cela ne lui apporte que des ennuis car Konoha l'accuse rapidement des deux meurtres. Traqué, Naruto fuis le village de la feuille, jurant de ne jamais y revenir. Haïs, pourchassé, incompris, Naruto devra se créer son propre chemin en travers de l'adversité. Dans sa fuite, il se rend rapidement compte que le système ninja n'est pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il pensait. Les décisions qui résulteront de cette prise de conscience changeront peut-être le monde ninja.

Une histoire deux mondes est une fic alternative reprenant les grands fils de l'histoire de la série. Toutefois, la tragédie du début pousse Naruto à faire des choix différents, ce qui modifie le cours de l'histoire. Une seule histoire, deux mondes différents.  
Crédits:  
Masashi Kishimoto a inventé tout les personnages, les lieux et la majeure parti de l'histoire. Moi je ne fait que mélanger le tout^^

**Orochimaru**

Il est seul. Seul, au beau milieu de l'obscurité. Cela ne le dérange pas, il a grandit dans l'obscurité. Il vit, depuis des années, dans cette cellule humide et sans lumière. Son univers se résumait aux parois de la grotte, ainsi qu'au grillage qui l'enfermait en se lieu. Une lumière inonda sa cellule, des pas approchèrent. Le garçon ne bougea pas, ne se précipita pas sur les barreaux. Il sait qu'il n'y a aucun espoir de sortir d'ici. Une main passa sous le grillage, déposant un plateau repas sur le sol. Les pas s'éloignèrent, puis disparurent avec la lumière. La cellule se retrouvait de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité. Le petit garçon saisit un os qui se trouvait sur le sol et recommença à frapper sur le mur. Il faisait la même chose, jours après jours depuis des années. Sur la paroi de la cellule se dessinait maintenant un visage vaguement humain, sculpté pas le gamin. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel sort. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Le petit garçon possédait un don, un don incroyable. Par contre, il n'avait pas eu la chance de naitre dans le bon pays. Alors que de tels dons sont loués dans la plupart des contrés, la sienne haïssait les gens en possédant. Ils avaient causé trop de guerre, trop de souffrance. Maintenant, ils étaient persécutés, tués ou enfermés. Le seul crime commis pas le jeune garçon fut son existence. Alors on l'avait enfermé, le laissant pourrir dans un endroit sombre tout le long de son enfance. Le jeune garçon se demandait aussi si Dieu existait. Parce que si Dieu existe, il voulait comprendre pourquoi il le laissait pourrir dans un endroit pareil. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, aveuglant Kimimaro.

-Mais qui est là?

-Peu importe, répondit l'homme. Sort de là.

Alors Kimimaro sortie de sa cellule, pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé. Il mit son bras devant son visage, pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante. Après tout le temps passé dans l'obscurité, ses yeux s'y était habitué et ne supportait plus la lumière.

-Kimimaro, reprit l'homme, il est venu le temps de t'utiliser. Tu vas servir le clan des Kaguya. Tu vas te battre!

Le jeune garçon suivit l'homme à l'extérieur de sa prison, ne savant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il le suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au lieu où tout le clan des Kaguya se réunit. Les hommes du clan se préparaient à lancer l'assaut sur Kiri. Ils riaient tous à l'idée du carnage qui allait suivre en affutant leurs armes. L'un d'eux prit la parole, prononçant ce qui allait être le dernier discours du clan.

-On va lancer une attaque de nuit contre le village caché du brouillard et il faut profiter de leur trouble du moment, suite à l'affaire. C'est l'occasion rêvé de leur prouver notre ultime supériorité. Montrez-leurs, à ce tas de minable, à quel point les hommes du clan Kaguya sont puissant et très entrainé!

Le groupe poussa un rugissement d'affirmation, avant de s'élancer dans la nuit. Seul Kimimaro resta sur place, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne connaissait pas le village caché du brouillard, ni pourquoi ils l'attaquaient. L'homme ayant fait le discours le regarda, puis lui fit un signe.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends, Kimimaro? Vas-y, on t'attend!

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, répondit le jeune garçon.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de tergiverser, tu vas au village caché du brouillard et tu élimines tous ceux que tu croises. Tu n'as qu'à agir selon ton instinct, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.

Kimimaro s'élança à son tour en direction de Kiri. Il n'avait qu'à tuer tous ceux de Kiri, ça paraissait plutôt simple. Avant même de voir le village, il croisa un duo , composé d'un adulte et d'un enfant, qui marchait sur la route. Il s'arrêta brutalement, passant proche de perdre l'équilibre. Kimimaro reprit vite constance et brandit son os devant lui. Ils venaient surement de Kiri, alors il devait les éliminer. Mais s'il n'habitait pas le village? Dans le doute, le jeune garçon le leur demanda.

-Vous venez du village caché du brouillard?

-Non.

L'homme à la large carrure lui répondit d'un ton ferme, tout en posant sa main sur le manche de la gigantesque épée qu'il trainait sur son dos. Le petit garçon, qui se tenait à ses cotés, lui jeta un regard plein de compréhension. Aucun des deux ne démontrait la moindre peur, le moindre doute. Décontenancé par la réponse, Kimimaro baissa son arme. S'ils ne venaient pas de Kiri, il n'avait pas à les tuer, n'est-ce pas? Il s'excusa et reprit sa route. Au bout du chemin, il déboucha sur une falaise surplombant la ville. Un homme si trouvait, contemplant le paysage. Dans l'esprit de Kimimaro, cela ne faisait aucun doute que lui appartenait au village. Il prit son élan et sauta pour le frapper avec l'os. Sans comprend se qui lui arriva, le jeune Kaguya se retrouva à mordre la poussière. L'homme se tourna vers lui, révélant des iris verticaux, encadré par une longue chevelure noire. Kimimaro se releva d'un bond, près à charger de nouveau lorsque l'homme l'arrêta d'une phrase.

-Ça t'apprendra. Tu es trop impulsif, je ne suis pas de ce village, alors tu devrais calmer tes ardeurs. Ce que tu cherches est juste là. Allez, vas-y!

En parlant, Orochimaru se tourna de coté, révélant la splendide cité de Kiri. Une drôle d'impression parcourra le corps du garçon. Une impression de bien être, de compréhension. Il aurait voulu s'attarder près de cet homme, lui parler, mais il avait ses ordres. Kimimaro sauta de la falaise, tombant aux rebords du village. Puis, tout ne fut que chaos, feu, sang et mort. Le clan de Kaguya attaqua de partout, tuant les civils hommes, femmes ou enfants. Bien que Kimimaro ne comprenne pas pourquoi il devait tuer, il s'exécuta à la tache. Tous ceux qui croisèrent son chemin périrent sous ses coups. Il ne démontra aucun remord, aucune pitié. Il ignorait ce que signifiaient ces deux mots. Proche de l'aurore, le clan de Kaguya se fit finalement encercler. Acculé au mur, les Kaguya lancèrent un dernier assaut suicidaire afin d'apporter le plus de gens possible dans la mort. Au matin, Kimimaro se rendit compte qu'il était le seul survivant de son clan. Il se retrouvait encore seul. Il erra sans but, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une fleur de lotus. Le petit garçon s'agenouilla devant la fleur, curieux.

-Pourquoi as-tu choisis de fleurir ici? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas? Alors toi aussi, comme tous les autres, tu m'ignores? De toute façon, idiote, personne ne va jamais te remarquer!

Kimimaro leva son os, prêt à détruire cette fleur qui le narguait. Il fut arrêté par une voix qui fusa dans son dos.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises.

Kimimaro se retourna. Orochimaru, l'homme qu'il avait croisé plus tôt ce trouvait devant lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'Orochimaru lui redonnerait l'espoir, créant un sens à sa vie. Qu'il lui tendrait la main, l'invitant à venir avec lui. Ensuite, Kimimaro passerait le reste de sa vie à servir son maitre éternellement. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva. Une main armé du Kunai surgit derrière le Sanin et l'égorgea. Le corps d'Orochimaru s'écroula sur le sol, dévoilant Itachi qui se trouvait derrière. Kimimaro écartela les yeux d'horreurs. L'espoir fit place au désespoir, La lumière matinale par l'obscurité la plus profonde. Kimimaro ne voyait plus rien, sauf Itachi. Malgré l'obscurité, il discernait toujours les yeux rouges de l'Uchiwa, qui ne laissait place à aucun espoir, aucune échappatoire. Dans le néant éternel qui engloutissait Kimimaro, il n'existait plus qu'une seule chose: le Sharingan.

xxx

Itachi se releva péniblement, fixant le tas d'os à ses pieds. Dur de croire qu'un garçon se trouvait quelque part sous cet amas d'os. Un peu partout dans la clairière, des morceaux d'os brulaient, consumé par les flammes éternelles. Le feu s'était propagé dans l'herbe, menaçant de bruler toute la clairière. Le combat fut rude, mais Itachi gagna au dernier moment. Lors de sa charge finale, Kimimaro avait fixé Itachi dans les yeux, erreur qui lui fut fatale. Pourtant, le garçon laissa une forte impression sur Itachi. Il était le premier à survivre à l'Amaterasu. La régénération d'os qu'il avait démontré à la toute fin fut simplement stupéfiante. Le jeune Uchiwa chercha une faille son énorme carapace d'os pour porter le coup final. N'en trouvant aucune, il haussa les épaule. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, le garçon ne se remettrait jamais du choc encaissé par les arcanes lunaires qu'Itachi lui avait fait subir. Cette illusion, dans laquelle il maitrisait le temps et l'espace, traumatisait les victimes au point qu'elles plongeaient dans un coma permanent. D'ici quelques minutes, les flammes noires qui consumaient la plaine l'atteindraient et le dévoreraient. Itachi souffla un court instant, puis partie dans la direction emprunter par Kisame. Un peu plus loin, l'Uchiwa croisa le cadavre d'un des hommes d'Orochimaru sur le sol, ainsi que des traces de lutte. Il n'y porta pas attention et continua de suivre la piste. Bien plus rapide que les deux groupes, il rattrapa aisément Kisame. Plus loin dans les bois, il discerna les dos de deux des hommes d'Oto.

-Où est Kyuubi, se contenta-il de demander à son partenaire.

-Il s'est échappé durant que les autres gagnaient du temps. Dès que je rattrape ces deux là, nous pourront les faires cracher l'endroit où il…

-Inutile, nous rentrons, coupa sèchement Itachi.

Kisame stoppa net, dévisageant son compagnon. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Itachi d'abandonner si facilement. En le regardant de plus près, l'épéiste put voir qu'Itachi semblait anormalement épuisé. Les traces de sang près de l'œil d'Itachi l'inquiétèrent bien plus.

-Ce garçon était coriace, j'ai été contraint d'utiliser les arcanes lunaires et l'Amaterasu. Les arcanes lunaires, ça va, mais l'Amaterasu… De toute façon, Kyuubi doit maintenant être entre les mains d'Orochimaru et je suis trop épuisé pour le confronter.

Itachi laissa la phrase en suspend. Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de repos, Kisame hocha la tête. Il attraperait bien Kyuubi plus tard, lorsqu'il baissera sa garde. Selon leur chef, Kyuubi devait être scellé en dernier, pour conserver l'équilibre de la statue, alors il ne pressait pas. Ils auraient bien voulu l'attraper durant qu'il se trouvait seul et sans défense, mais l'occasion leur avait filé entre les doigts. Haussant les épaules, Kisame se retira, suivit d'Itachi. Ce que l'épéiste ne put voir, ce fut le mince sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

xxx

Naruto, Kabuto et Tayuya parcoururent un long corridor uniquement éclairé par des torches fixés au mur. Les ombres créés par les torches ne faisaient qu'attiser l'aura de malveillance qu'émanait les lieux. Bien que les lieux mettaient mal à l'aise Naruto, les deux ninjas les parcouraient d'une façon toute naturelle. En cours de route, Tayuya expliqua brièvement la situation à Kabuto, puis s'éclipsa. Le jeune blond se retrouva ainsi seul en compagnie de Kabuto. Naruto ne savait pas quoi penser du garçon. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, bien ses lunettes rondes qu'il n'arrêtait pas de remonter lui donnaient un air plus mature. Kabuto lui expliqua que la cachette sud n'était pas très grande et ne servait que de repaire que lorsque des ninjas d'Oto accomplissaient une mission dans les environs. Le reste du temps, elle restait déserte. Exceptionnellement, maitre Orochimaru se trouvait entre ses murs aujourd'hui, juste pour Naruto. Uzumaki ne sut s'il devait se sentir flatté que leur maitre se soit déplacé pour le voir. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout du couloir, qui débouchait sur une unique porte. L'ignorant, Kabuto ouvrit plutôt une porte à la droite du mur et s'y engouffra. Naruto le suivit dans ce qui constituait une chambre rustique, comportant le strict minimum. Un lit de paille longeait le mur, une bassine d'eau reposait sur la seule surface de la pièce. De l'autre coté de la bassine se trouvait une chaise et une étendu de travail.

-C'est plutôt rustre, mais nous nous en contentons lorsque nous logeons ici. Pour l'instant, tu vas rester dans cette chambre, Uzumaki.

-Appelles-moi Kyuubi, corrigea Naruto.

Kabuto jeta un coup d'œil intéressé au jeune blond, puis reprit.

-Kyuubi, si tu préfères. Tu ne pourras pas voir le maitre avant ce soir, il est occupé en ce moment. Par précaution, nous t'enfermerons ici en attendant. Ne t'en offusque pas, nous suivons la même procédure pour chaque nouvelle recrue. La sécurité prime sur l'hospitalité.

Naruto acquiesça de la tête. L'idée d'être enfermé ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Maintenant, il devait se rendre au bout, quoi qu'il en coute. Kabuto posa la bougie qu'il tenait sur la surface de travail, puis sortie de la pièce. Uzumaki entendit clairement le déclic de la serrure lorsque Kabuto verrouilla la porte. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Naruto s'allongea sur le lit pour tenter de faire le ménage dans ses idées. Il se maudit d'avoir oublié de demander à Kabuto qui était cet Akatsuki qui semblait lui en vouloir.

xxx

Jiroubou et Kidoumaru fuyait le plus rapidement possible au travers de la forêt. Kidoumaru jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, afin d'estimer la position de leur poursuivant. Déconcerter, il regarda de nouveau. Non, il n'avait pas la berlue, Kisame ne les suivait plus. Où se trouvait-il? Kidoumaru envisagea la possibilité qu'ils aient réussis à le semer, mais l'écarta aussitôt. Il était encore trop tôt pour crier victoire. Surtout que Jiroubou les ralentissait en étant beaucoup trop lent. Le gros ninja se trouvait à bout de souffle, déjà épuisé par son contact avec Samehada, l'épée de Kisame. Redoutant un piège, Kidoumaru scruta les alentours. Après quelques minutes de son petit manège, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, l'Akatsuki avait abandonné la poursuite.

-Il ne n'est plus là, dit-il à son camarade.

-Hein?

-Le type tout bleu, il ne nous suit plus.

-Mais… pourquoi? fut tout ce que Jiroubou trouva à répondre.

Kidoumaru soupira. Comment pouvait-il le savoir? Jiroubou était vraiment bête parfois… Au lieu de perde du temps en discutions inutile, ils prirent tout deux la direction de la cachette. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus poursuivit, il n'y avait plus de risque d'amener directement leur poursuivant aux portes de leur repaire. Arrivé devant l'énorme rocher, Kidoumaru appuya sa paume sur la surface rocheuse. Un sceau recouvrit toute la roche, puis une porte dérobé s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Kabuto qui l'ouvrit, mais Tayuya. Elle scruta les alentours, à la recherche du danger.

-Inutile, lui dit Kidoumaru, il a abandonné la poursuite.

Cette nouvelle fit froncer les sourcils à Tayuya. Les fameux membres de l'Akatsuki auraient baissé les bras dès qu'ils auraient perdu de vue Uzumaki. Cela semblait faible de leur part, Tayuya se serait davantage attendu qu'ils les traquent sans relâche tant qu'ils ne s'emparaient pas d'Uzumaki. Elle observa Jiroubou, à bout de souffle, et Kidoumaru qui affichait un air soucieux.

-Où est Sakon? Demanda-t-elle, soudain alarmé.

-Il ne s'en est pas tiré, Ukon non plus.

Tayuya en resta sans voix. Sakon, celui qui se considérait le plus fort des quatre était mort? Aussi facilement? Ils combattaient en équipe depuis si longtemps, sa soudaine disparition créa un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur de Tayuya. Ses partenaires lui tombaient souvent sur les nerfs, mais au fond, elle les considérait comme des camarades. La mort de Sakon et Ukon l'irritait, et l'attristait à la fois.

-Et Kimimaro?

-Aucune nouvelle de lui, répondit Kidoumaru en secouant la tête. Par contre, je crois avoir aperçu le ninja qu'il combattait rejoindre l'autre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Il ne doit pas s'en être tiré non plus.

-Impossible! Personne ne peut vaincre Kimimaro, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il doit juste être en difficulté, je vais le rejoindre.

Tayuya fit mine de partir, mais Jiroubou lui empoigna le bras. Elle tenta de se libérer, mais il maintint sa prise. La rouquine se retourna avec un air furieux, prête à faire payer l'obèse d'avoir osé porter la main sur elle.

-Il est mort Tayuya, dit-il. Et pis, c'est tant mieux comme ça! Nous étions bien mieux avant qu'il ne vienne jouer les chefs. Nous serons de nouveau une équipe soudée, comme au bon vieux temps.

-Les jumeaux sont morts gros benêt! Rien ne sera plus comme avant. J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui y laisse sa peau.

Kidoumaru s'interposa avant que la situation ne dégénère. Connaissant ces deux là, ils pouvaient bien s'entre-tuer pour passer leur rage. Il tenta de calmer le jeu, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Tayuya.

-Réfléchi un peu, si tu vas là-bas et que tu croises l'un d'eux, tu es morte. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de risquer ça vie, mieux vaut attendre qu'il revienne. Et s'il ne revient pas, c'est qu'il est mort.

-On l'abandonne, rétorqua la rousse, c'est ça ton idée? C'est très brave de ta part, bravo! Contrairement à vous deux, moi je ne suis pas une lâche, alors que ça vous plaise ou non, je vais le chercher.

Tayuya repartie sur ses traces en maugréant. On ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur eux! Se terrer comme des lâches de peur de mourir, c'était des incapables. Elle ne remettrait surement pas sa vie entre leurs mains, ho non! Elle continua de pester tout le long du chemin, puis déboucha sur la clairière où ils avaient croisé l'Akatsuki. Des flammes noires recouvraient maintenant tout le sol, brûlant également les arbres les plus proches. Il ne semblait y avoir nulle trace de Kimimaro dans les environs. Juste le feu qui prenait de l'ampleur et ce truc blanc sur le sol. Soudain, elle réalisa que le truc blanc se composait en fait d'os. Kimimaro devait se trouver à l'intérieur, aussi incongru qua cela paraissait. Elle était arrivée juste à temps, quelques minutes plus tard et les flammes auraient atteint son chef. Une telle masse poserait problème à la plupart pour la déplacer, mais Tayuya n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle sortie sa flute pour invoquer ses colossaux Doki qui déplacerait aisément la carapace de Kimimaro. Elle au moins, elle ne laissait personne derrière. Lorsqu'elle se remit en route, le soleil se couchait déjà. Son retour à la cachette constituerait l'expérience la plus terrifiante de sa vie.

xxx

Dans cette pièce sombre et sans fenêtre, Naruto aurait bien été incapable de différencier le jour de la nuit. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Kabuto revint le voir. La lumière des torches illumina la pièce, nullement comparable avec la simple bougie que Naruto possédait. Le corridor qui lui paraissait si sombre à son entré lui semblait maintenant très lumineux. Kabuto lui fit signe de le suivre, mais le blond s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte.

-Avant, je voulais te demander quelque chose. C'était qui les mecs de tout à l'heure, qui nous courrait après? Et c'est quoi cet Akatsuki?

Kabuto soupira, voilà un garçon bien curieux. Après qu'il les ait vus, Kabuto ne pouvait pas lui cacher leurs existences. Il se résous donc à expliquer au jeune garçon ce qu'il connaissait sur l'Akatsuki. Il s'agissait d'une organisation mystérieuse composé des plus grands criminels du monde. Maitre Orochimaru en avait autrefois fait partie, mais avait quitté les rangs pour divergence d'opinion. Maintenant, il les combattait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les buts de l'Akatsuki restaient mystérieux, mais une chose était sure. Ils voulaient mettre la main sur tout les démons, y compris sur Naruto. Il fut bien clair là-dessus, si l'Akatsuki capturait le garçon, il le tuerait pour extraire Kyuubi. Orochimaru constituait le seul espoir de Naruto s'il ne voulait pas tomber entre leurs griffes. Seul lui parviendrait à le protéger correctement et à le faire devenir suffisamment puissant pour que Naruto n'est plus rien à craindre. Le discourt de Kabuto ne rassura guère Naruto. Le blond compris que Konoha aussi recherchait la puissance de Kyuubi, bien qu'ils le haïssaient. C'est pour cela qu'ils continuaient de poursuivre Naruto, ce n'est pas lui qui les intéressait, mais bien le démon renard. Décidément Naruto ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, même à cet Orochimau. Il ne doutait pas qu'il l'intéressait pour les même raison que Konoha et l'Akatsuki. Personne ne se souciait de Naruto, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est ce maudit renard! Kabuto ouvrit la porte au fond du couloir et laissa passer Naruto à l'intérieur. Ensuite il referma la porte et se retira. Naruto déboucha dans des appartements en rien comparables avec la chambre dans lequel on l'avait enfermé. Des rideaux de velours d'un rouge sombre recouvraient les murs, dissimulant la pierre. Un large tapis recouvrait le sol sous les deux fauteuils qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Derrière, Naruto aperçu une porte, qui menait probablement à la chambre. Un homme se tenait sur l'un des fauteuils, examinant Naruto avec intérêt. Le visage d'Orochimaru frappa aussitôt le jeune déserteur de Konoha. Une peau blanche, des narines en traits, des yeux jaunes à l'iris verticaux. Le visage d'Orochimaru montrait de nombreuse similitude avec celui d'un serpent. D'un geste de la main, le maitre des lieux invita Naruto à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil restant. Intimidé, il prit place devant le légendaire Sanin.

-Alors mon garçon, comme cela Konoha t'a trahis, toi aussi? C'est pour ça que tu as quitté Konoha?

-Ils m'haïssaient, ils m'ont mentie durant toutes ses années. Je suis partie parce que je n'avais pas ma place parmi eux. J'aurais eu beau tenté de prouver ma valeur, ils ne m'auraient jamais accepté. Ils ne voyaient en moi que le démon renard qui a causé bon nombre de mort.

-Hum, j'ai moi aussi souffert de l'intolérance de Konoha. C'est l'une des choses que je changerais, une fois que je serais au pouvoir. Ne t'en fais pas, ici nous ne te jugerons pas sur ce que tu contiens, mais pour celui que tu es, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Non, Naruto Uzumaki n'existe plus. Il est mort le jour de mon départ de Konoha. Dorénavant, appelez-moi Kyuubi, après tout, c'est lui que les gens voient quand ils me regardent. Naruto le jeune gamin insouciant à disparu, laissant place à Kyuubi, le garçon assoiffé de vengeance.

Naruto fut surpris par ses propres paroles. Voilà que cela recommençait, il parlait d'instinct, comme plus tôt dans la forêt. En fait, il n'attachait pas vraiment d'importance à un simple nom et il préférait se faire appeler Naruto plutôt que Kyuubi. En plus, il ne voulait nullement se venger de Konoha! Il voulait les changer, leur faire avouer qu'il existait et qu'il deviendrait aussi fort que l'Hokage, pour finalement se faire respecter, pas se venger! Ce qui lui fit peur, c'est lorsqu'il réalisa que ses paroles venaient du plus profond de son être. C'était son cœur qui parlait, qui criait à la vengeance! L'esprit de Naruto voulait demeurer calme, entretenait toujours l'espoir d'être accepté par la population de Konoha. Son cœur, lui, voulait voir le village rasé. Il voulait que les villageois rampent à ses pieds, suppliant pardonner leur conduite indigne. Un long frisson parcouru le corps de Naruto. Durant ce temps, Orochimaru le fixait, comme s'il voulait pénétrer au plus profond de son âme.

-Kyuubi, hein? Je vois… je commence à comprendre. Tu veux te venger de Konoha? Bien, moi aussi. Mais pour y arriver, tu auras besoin de puissance. Pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'un misérable garçon qui ne maitrise pas la bête qui sommeille en lui. Si tu veux, je te donnerais le pouvoir nécessaire pour accomplir ta vengeance.

-Oui, je veux plus de puissance. Je veux être le plus fort d'entre tous, plus puissant que les Hokages. Ainsi, ils ramperont tous à mes pieds, demandant le pardon comme les larves qu'ils sont. Ils comprendront l'erreur qu'ils ont commis en m'excluant toutes ces années.

_Non! Non, je ne veux pas leur faire du mal! Je veux qu'il m'accepte, qu'il me voit tel que je suis, moi! Qu'ils cessent de me prendre pour un monstre, de me voir comme Kyuubi! Si j'emprunte cette voie, ils me haïront que d'avantage. Pire, cela prouverait qu'ils avaient raison de se méfier de moi depuis le début! Je ne veux pas devenir le monstre qu'ils voient en moi, je refuse!_

Ignorant le combat intérieur que menait Naruto, Orochimaru éclata de rire. Le gamin lui plaisait bien. Lui aussi avait envie de les voir ramper à ses pieds, reconnaître qu'il était le maitre de Konoha. Naruto lui serait utile. Oui, plus tard, il représenterait sa pièce maitresse. Il sera bien plus malléable que l'autre jinchuriki, puisqu'il sera directement sous ses ordres. Orochimaru ouvrit grand la bouche, laissant jaillir sa langue sous le regard horrifié de Naruto. Elle alla le mordre dans le cou. Un instant, Naruto cru qu'il mourait là, dans cet édifice caché sous terre, dévoré par Orochimaru. Mais le Sannin retira sa langue, laissant une marque sombre sur le cou de Naruto qui s'évanoui sous la douleur. Il lui avait légué le sceau de la foudre, différent de celui qu'il réservait à Sasuke. Le sceau de la foudre n'augmentait pas la quantité de chakra comme celui du ciel. Cela serait inutile à Naruto, qui possède une source illimitée de chakra sommeillant au fond de lui. Non, le sceau de la foudre permettait un meilleur contrôle sur le chakra. Avec le sceau, peut-être que Naruto pourrait enfin commencer à exploité son plein potentiel… ou il mourait. Qui ne risque rien n'a rien.

xxx

Naruto sortie de l'inconscience, observant le plafond. Une terrible douleur au coup le harcelait. Il se sentait… aspiré par la marque. En y réfléchissant, il ne se sentait pas aspiré, il aspirait quelques choses. Un chakra sombre comme la nuit recouvra tout son corps. La sensation fut familière à Naruto, c'était la même que lorsque le chakra de Kyuubi le recouvrait. Pourtant, cette fois c'était différent. Au lieu du chakra rouge habituel, ce fut un chakra noir qui le recouvrit sous ses yeux terrifié. Une autre chose différait, il ne sentait pas Kyuubi de la même manière. Les autres fois, il avait laissé le démon renard s'approprier son corps, prêter sa puissance. Aujourd'hui, Kyuubi se roulait de douleur dans sa cage, prit d'excès de rage. Il semblait encore plus impuissant que Naruto sur la situation, comme si… C'est ça! C'était le chakra de Kyuubi que Naruto aspirait contre son gré, que la marque aspirait. Lentement, le chakra devint plus dense autour de Naruto, sa vision se rétrécie. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon perde conscience de son existence.

xxx

Un lit, il se trouvait dans un lit. Naruto ouvrit subitement les yeux se souvenant des derniers événements. Paniqué, il porta la main à son cou, effleurant la marque maudite. Elle avait cessé de lui faire mal pour l'instant. Il se souvint qu'elle aspirait tout le chakra de Kyuubi et ensuite… trou noir. Naruto soupçonna d'avoir de nouveau perdu conscience à se moment. Un visage familier se pencha sur lui. Kabuto sortie une lampe torche et la passa devant les yeux de Naruto. Aveuglé, le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en grognant. Satisfait, Kabuto se redressa et fit signe à quelqu'un. Aussitôt, Naruto sentie son lit bouger. Ils longèrent un couloir, puis l'amenèrent dans une chambre. Un homme en blanc alla fermer les rideaux, puis quitta la pièce, laissant Naruto seul. Dubitatif, Naruto observa les rideaux un long moment, sentant un détail le chicoter. Puis, il comprit, la cachette sud se trouvait sous terre, alors les rideaux étaient incongru. Peut-être l'avait-il déplacé durant son inconscience. D'ailleurs, combien de temps avait-il dormie. Naruto aurait bien voulue poser toute ces questions à Kabuto, mais il s'endormie dans le lit. Son corps avait encore besoin de repos.

Le jeune blond se réveilla trois heures plus tard, complètement d'aplomb, cette fois-ci. On avait changé les vêtements donné pas Haku par la blouse blanche commune aux hôpitaux. Il se leva de son lit et parcourra la minuscule chambre. Chose certaine, il ne se trouvait plus dans la cachette sud. Les murs étaient faits de plâtre et la fenêtre donnait sur la forêt. Au passage, Naruto remarqua que des barres d'acier renforçaient la vitre. Soupirant, il s'arracha au paysage et approcha de la porte. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Uzumaki tourna la poigné et sortie dans un corridor désert. Enfin, presque désert se raviva Naruto en voyant la silhouette de Tayuya au fond du couloir. Il marcha en sa direction en faisant de grand signe de main.

-Hé! Ta… Tayuya, c'est ça! Je voulais te remercier pour l'autre jour, quand toi et les autres m'avez proté…

Il s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, écartelant les yeux. Le bras gauche de Tayuya avait disparue, laissant place à un bandage qui lui recouvrait l'épaule. Elle portait la même jaquette de patient de lui, ce qui signifiait qu'elle se trouvait toujours en convalescence.

-Ton… Ton bras… fut tous ce que Naruto parvint à bredouiller.

-Toi!

Elle ne dit qu'un mot, un seul. Pourtant, même Naruto put amplement ressentir tout la haine qu'elle venait d'exprimer. Soudain inquiet, il fit quelque pas en retraite. Dans les yeux de la rouquine, il pouvait voir les flammes de la colère qui la consumait. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'empoigna brutalement à la gorge, le soulevant du sol en l'appuyant sur le mur. Un seul bras ou pas, elle restait beaucoup plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait. Par chance, Kabuto déboucha au bout du couloir à cet instant précis. Voyant la position délicate de Naruto, il rappela Tayuya à l'ordre.

-Tayuya! Ne fait pas ça!

-Kabuto ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du garçon. J'aurais ta peau, tu peux en être sur.

Elle laissa retomber Naruto sur le sol, puis repartie en trombe. Compatissant, Kabuto aida le garçon à se relever. Le jeune blond ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Il ne se serait pas attendu à une telle réaction de la rouquine, alors qu'il allait la remercier. Il avait été encore plus surpris par l'absence du bras de Tayuya. Une fois relevé, Kabuto le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu devrais rester dans ta chambre, ton corps n'est pas totalement remis.

-Dit Kabuto, il lui est arrivé quoi à Tayuya? Pourquoi me hait-elle si soudainement? Que c'est-il passé durant mon inconscience? Et nous sommes où là?

Kabuto ne répondu à aucun des questions dont le bombardait Naruto et le reconduisit fermement dans la chambre. Ce fut seulement une fois Naruto de nouveau allongé qu'il se décida à répondre.

-Nous sommes dans l'un de nos centres médicaux. Tu as été transféré ici après… l'incident.

-L'incident? demanda le blond.

-Laisses-moi finir! Maitre Orochimaru t'a fait don de la marque maudite, elle est censée décupler ton potentiel. Seulement, il y a eu un petit imprévu et tu es devenu… incontrôlable. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu es vivant, ce qui est un bon signe. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que ton corps si habitue, puis nous la feront passer au niveau deux, ce qui te garantira un meilleur contrôle. Nous espérons que ce sera suffisant pour empêcher l'incident de se reproduire.

Bien que Kabuto finisse sur une touche optimiste, la nouvelle laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Naruto. A cause de cette marque, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle. En plus elle libérait le chakra du démon renard, ce qui peut être dangereux. En fait, au lieu de lui donner du pouvoir Orochimaru lui avait donné cette maudite marque incontrôlable. Naruto ne savait même pas s'il pouvait empêcher la marque de s'activer de nouveau. Une idée fraya un chemin dans l'esprit de Naruto. S'il était incontrôlable, possédé par le chakra de Kyuubi, alors…

-Tayuya… c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça, demanda Naruto, craintif de la réponse.

Kabuto soupira, confirmant les craintes du jeune garçon.

-Malheureusement, oui. Après avoir constaté que tu ne te contrôlais plus, Orochimaru à ordonné d'évacuer les lieux. Or, Tayuya était partie à la recherche de Kimimaro, donc elle ne fut pas avertie. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tomba face à face avec toi et…

Kabuto laissa sa phrase en suspend. Naruto ne trouva rien à dire, sous le choc de la révélation. L'assistant d'Orochimaru quitta la pièce, fermant la lumière en sortant. Il ordonna à Naruto à se reposer jusqu'au lendemain. Bien sur, le jeune garçon ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, rongé par le remords. Lorsqu'il eut un semblant de sommeil, ce fut pour être tourmenté par des images de démon renards, de sang et du visage de Tayuya qui le blâmait de la perte de son bras.

xxx

Naruto passa les semaines suivantes dans le centre médical. À son grand désarroi, Kabuto fut absent, occupé par ce qu'il appela des préparatifs pour Konoha. Cela laissa Naruto seul, puisque c'était la seule personne du centre avec lequel il avait tissé des liens. Les autres médecins travaillait en permanence et répondait au jeune blond par monosyllabe. Quand au patient, ils étaient étranges, pour la plupart. Naruto tenta bien de faire la paix avec Tayuya, mais sa tentative de réconciliation passa à deux doigts à finir en homicide à coup de fourchette. Heureusement pour Naruto, plusieurs médecins se trouvaient dans le réfectoire et calmèrent Tayuya… de force. Après cet incident, il évita consciencieusement la rouquine partout où il allait. Titillé, il finit par demander à un médecin si elle pourrait reprendre sa vie de ninja, même avec un seul bras. L'homme secoua la tête devant la question. Il expliqua à Naruto que contrairement à la majorité des ninjas, Tayuya se servait uniquement de sa flute. Si un ninja peut combattre avec un seul bras et que les plus doués parviennent même à composer les mudras à une main, joué de la flute avec un seul bras est simplement impossible. Devant l'air irrité du médecin, Naruto n'osa pas demander comment on pouvait combattre avec une simple flute. En y repensant, il se souvint avoir vue Tayuya en jouer durant leur fuite, bien qu'il fût trop paniqué pour comprendre pourquoi elle en jouait. L'humeur du jeune blond ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'on lui apprit que Sakon avait trouvé la mort en tentant de le protéger. Lui et Ukon, que Naruto ne se souvint pas avoir vue, peut-être la deuxième tête? Qu'ils aient donné leurs vie en tentant de le sauver touchait beaucoup le jeune garçon. Il apprit aussi que Kimimaro se trouvait inconscient dans l'une des chambres du centre médical. Nul ne put dire ce qui maintenait le dernier de Kaguya dans l'inconscience, mais ils avaient bon espoir que Kabuto trouve un remède à son retour. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Naruto passa de long moment à observer le visage endormie de Kimimaro. Quand à sa marque, elle avait complètement cessé d'être douloureuse. Avant de partir, Kabuto l'avait bien avertie qu'elle ne risquait de s'activer que si Naruto combattait. D'après ses estimations, ils pourraient faire passer l'expérience au stade suivant après l'attaque de Konoha. Naruto ne sut s'il devait en être reconnaissant, ou craintif. Le garçon d'Oto lui avait assuré que le deuxième stade devrait permette à Naruto de garder le contrôle, mais le blond en doutait. Et si elle ne faisait qu'empirer les choses? Il n'avait pas très envie de blessé un autre personne proche par la faute de cette marque.

Deux semaines après son départ, Kabuto revint enfin au centre. À la joie de Naruto, il trouva le moyen de sortir Kimimaro de l'inconscience. Par contre, Kimimaro n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car Kabuto lui diagnostiqua une maladie inconnue. Il semblerait que ses organes internes aient commencé à se détériorer. Quand à Naruto, Kabuto lui dit qu'il partirait bientôt du centre. Dans trois semaines auraient lieu l'attaque de Konoha. Orochimaru tenait particulièrement à ce que Naruto y soit présent. Le jeune blond passa les trois semaines suivantes à s'entrainer, se préparant pour la confrontation finale avec son village d'origine. Bientôt, il ferait de Konoha un endroit meilleur. En même temps, ils leurs démontreraient à tous qu'il n'est pas un raté. Naruto attendait ce jour avec impatience.


End file.
